Dacnis Azul
by Akuma White
Summary: Venganza, es lo único que tenía en su mente al enterarse quien fue el asesino de su familia. Dispuesta a matar a sangre fría, Luka regresara a su país natal para obtener su ambición para matar a la hija del asesino: Miku Hatsune. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no es capaz de hacer tal acto? era su amiga de la infancia y posiblemente algo mas (Prologo completo en el Capitulo)
1. Chapter 1

_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES. ESPERO QUE SANTA ATROS LES DE MUCHOS REGALOS Y QUE COMAN COMO BESTIAS YYY QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN CON SU FAMILIA (O EN MI CASO CON AMIGOS ;3;)_

_COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD: ¡DARE UN NUEVO FIC!_

_Sisi ya sé que no he terminado con mi otro fic (que por cierto falta bastante -3-) pero quise escribir esto para estas fechas n.n_

_Esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba jugando Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag y el Unity (No tengo consola, fui a la casa de mi mejor amigo y los tenia y... bueno)_

_Cuando termine el IV se me vino a cabeza una Luka pirata y una Miku "Damisela en peligro" XD._

_Después jugué un poco el Unity y vi a Arno y Elise, sus travesuras… bueno, ya se darán una idea cuando terminen de leer el fic ewe (NO me refiero a Luka y Miku) _

_Entre a San Google y me metí a Wikipedia para investigar algunas historias de piratas (sobre todo de Mary Read y de Anney Bonny). También de su costumbres, los corsarios, sobornos, oficiales de cubierta, etc y etc._

_Este fic contiene unos temas fuertes, y posiblemente abra muertes de personajes (a lo mejor, quien sabe). Además, serán capítulos algo extensos (De 7,000 a 15,000 palabras aproximadamente) porque es algo extenso como para ponerlos en capítulos de 5,000 palabras..._

_.-. Por lo tanto serán un capitulo por cad meses (;3;)_

_Podría decirse que esto es un AU, debido a que no me informe del todo, solo de lo básico. Así que si hay algún tipo de incoherencia ¡Piedad!_

_Bueno, como dije antes, me inspire en estos 2 videojuegos (cofcofCopiarcofcof) espero que sea de su agrado y que le den una oportunidad :3_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia y unos cuantos personajes creados por mí :3_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Inicia!_

**Prologo:**

Tras doce años llevando una vida de pirata, Luka regresa a Japón, el lugar donde nació, a cuna de su familia. Pero Venganza es lo único que desea. Es lo único que su alma impura anhela. Una venganza fría y calculada, llevando un tiempo en su mente desde que recordó su vida anterior. Dispuesta a castigar el brutal asesinato de sus padres y hermana, ha planificado asesinar a la hija del asesino ante sus ojos.

Miku Hatsune es la hija única de Kano Hatsune. Se convierte, sin saberlo, en el instrumento perfecto para las ambiciones de Luka. Pero cuando se reencuentran de una forma tan peculiar, algo inexplicable surge entre ellas. No pudo creer que su captora sea en realidad Lukana Megurine, con quien desde muy pequeña sintió algo muy especial por ella. Siente la necesidad de estar junto a ella y darle la inocencia y la felicidad que le arrebataron a la mujer pirata.

Dividida entre el odio, que ha tenido durante cinco años, y la culpabilidad que surge en ella al pensar en dañar a su amiga de su infancia, Luka cae ante los dictados de su mente, descubriendo así una debilidad extraña para ella, y perdona a la Hatsune la vida. Pero su deseo de venganza aun persiste y acaba arrastrando a Miku a su vida como pirata a bordo de su barco: El Dacnis Azul.

_Capitulo 1: Secretos y Juegos._

Julio de 1678...

Una mujer alta, con ojos color azul zafiro y con un andar digno de la nobleza, está en medio del bosque. Su cabellera era larga, caía onduladamente hasta por debajo de la cintura y de un hermoso color rosa. Tenía una figura esbelta y hermosa, con unas notorias curvas que encantaban a todo hombre, soltero o casado, sin excepción.

Su elegante y largo vestido de color rosado de seda y con toques a perlados, la hacía ver como una criatura que no encajaba en un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque. Sus manos estaban envueltas con guantes blancos. El único adorno en su cabello era un listón color blanco crema.

—Lukana, Lukana ¿Donde estas?— Alzo la voz la joven mujer de hermosos cabellos rosados. Estaba buscando a alguien que se encontraba en las ramas de las arboles —Vamos, tenemos que volver a casa— su voz sonaba autoritaria pero muy dulce a la vez. Simplemente, hermosa.

— ¡Aquí estoy!— se escucho a lo lejos la voz de una niña, para ser más exactos, en la copa de un enorme árbol.

—Baja; Mama y Papa nos están esperando para la merienda— La pelirosada mujer sonríe mientras cruza sus brazos —No me moveré hasta que bajes—

— ¡Está bien!— sonó alegre la misteriosa voz. La mayor vio como las ramas de ese árbol se movían... bueno, más bien alguien lo hacía. Vio una cabellera rosada como la de ella, solo que mucho más corto.

— ¿Vas a saltar desde esa altura?— pregunto la mujer cuando noto como la pequeña de ojos zafiro estaba en la punta de una de las ramas. La altura no era muy grande... no para ella ¿Pero para la pequeña?

— ¡Quiero ser igual de valiente que tu, hermana!— Exclamo orgullosa la infante. Tenía un simple vestido color blanco con listones azules y unos zapatos color hueso.

—Bien, demuéstramelo— ¿No debería preocuparse por la pequeña infante de 8 años, en vez de darle ánimos?

La pequeña salto con confianza, pero cayó mal, en vez de caer de pie, cayo boca arriba.

La mujer se acerco a la pequeña, no iba corriendo debido a que su vertido se lo impedía, además, sabía que no era necesario.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto tratando de contener una risilla. Se arrodillo a su lado.

—Sí, no me paso nada ¿Ves? ¡Soy igual de resistente que tú!— se sobaba la cabecita con una sonrisa radiante.

La mujer solo ríe por la inocencia de su hermana menor —Vamos, nos están esperando— Se levanto y extendió su mano a la pelirosada niña.

— ¡Sí!— acepto la ayuda sin dudar.

—Si quieres, mas noche podemos 'seguir' ¿Te parece?— propuso guiñando el ojos de forma traviesa, ya iniciando su caminata para salir del ese lugar.

— ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Quiero ser igual que tu, hermana!— No soltaba la mano de la mayor en ningún momento.

—Yo quiero que seas mejor que yo, Luka— ese era el apodo que regularmente le solían llamar.

— ¡Si eso es lo que Kasumi quiere, lo cumpliré!— puso su mano libre en su corazón en señal de promesa.

La mayor ríe tiernamente —Mejor no grites que podrían descubrir 'nuestro secreto' ¿Si?— sugirió poniendo su dedo en sus labios es señal de discreción.

—Está bien— susurro la menor.

—Oye, pero no exageres, deja por lo menos que oiga tu voz ¿Me podrías cantar una canción después de la merienda? — ríe nuevamente.

— ¡Claro, lo que mi hermana quiera! —

—Quiero que me des tu merienda—

— ¿Eh? ¡Todo menos eso!— reclamo la pequeña con un lindo puchero.

La mujer ríe nuevamente —Broma, broma— Acaricio la naricita de su hermanita con el índice —Mira, ya llegamos— Delante de ellas se encontraba una enorme mansión, estaba lejos de la ciudad de aquella época, pero se encontraba cerca de los bosques, manantiales, ríos e incluso estaba cerca del acantilado Tojimbo, Japón.

—Señoritas Megurine, sus padres las están esperando— salió de la residencia una sirvienta.

—Muchas gracias, Miriam— dijo amablemente la mujer mientras ella y la pequeña entraban a su hogar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Señorita Hatsune, su padre le llama— Entro una sirvienta a la habitación de la pequeña de 6 años.

—Voy enseguida— dice la pequeña de cabellera peliaqua de ojos del mismo color de forma amable, se encontraba sentada delante de su piano. La sirvienta de cabello platinado salió — ¿Me pregunto qué querrá?— en su pequeña mente, ya tenía una idea pero decidió averiguarlo yendo con su progenitor. Se levanto, dejando a la vista el lindo vestido azul cielo con listones oscuros, bordados blancos y sus zapatos negros. Su cabello le llevaba hasta la espalda y estaba suelto.

Salió de su habitación, bajo las largas escaleras y se dirigió al estudio de su padre.

_**Toc Toc...**_

— ¿Padre? soy Miku— Se presento después de golpear levemente la puerta.

—Adelante hija— ordeno simplemente, la cual la pequeño no perdió tiempo en obedecer la orden de su progenitor.

—Haku me dijo que requerías de mi presencia—

—Siéntate, pequeña— El hombre de cabellera aquamarina y ojos negros, se encontraba leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

La pequeña, nuevamente, obedeció a la petición de su padre. Pasaron un par de minutos y el hombre seguía leyendo esos documentos. Era un silencio incomodo para Miku.

—Desde mañana estaré fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo, regresare en unos días— Dijo el hombre de la nada —Pensaba que si podrías estar en la residencia de los Shion durante mi ausencia—

"Ya me lo esperaba" —Si me permites diferir, preferiría estar aquí con Haku o incluso estar en la Finca de Rin y Len— su voz tembló un poco. Odiaba que su padre se fuera a cada rato, pero también odiaba que su progenitor la este comprometiendo con su mejor amigo, Kaito Shion.

Su padre dejo los papeles de lado y miro a su hija, seriamente —Solo quiero que tengas una buena posición—

—Pero no lo quiero 'así' como mama quiere a papa— La niña hizo un lindo puchero, pero al decir ese 'nombre' de su progenitora, su rostro cambio a uno triste.

—Tu madre se fue a un lugar mejor, hija. Aunque no lo parezca, ella está siempre con nosotros, apoyándonos— dijo el hombre con una voz más suave —Además, estoy segura que ella desea lo mismo que yo—

La pequeña suspira tristemente —Está bien— trato de sonreír — ¿Pero vendrás pronto, verdad? — pregunto esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi pequeña— hizo un gesto con su mano para que su hija viniera a él, la pequeña se levanto y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

—Te quiero papa— dijo la pequeña abrazándose a su padre.

—Y yo a ti— se limito a responder con una voz sombría. La pequeña no lo noto.

—Ya es hora de la merienda... ¿Quieres comer conmigo?— pregunto tímidamente la peliaqua rompiendo el abrazo para mirarle a la cara.

—Lo lamento hija, tengo que revisar estos papeles. Dile a Haku que te acompañe ¿Si?— de inmediato el hombre cogió los papeles.

La pequeña suspira decepcionada —Claro padre, con su permiso— salió de la habitación.

—…Quisiera que tuvieras una madre— susurro el hombre después de un largo silencio.

.

—Señorita Miku ¿Le gustaría un brioche?— pregunto amablemente la Peliplatiada cuando vio a Miku en la cocina.

—Sí, sí quiero— dice distraídamente la pequeña —Mi papa está ocupado— se sentó en la enorme mesa del comedor.

"Ya lo sabía" — ¿Enserió? — A la mujer siempre le ha impresionado la madurez de la pequeña -Quieres que este contigo— ofreció en un tono maternal.

Miku ya sabía hablar fluidamente y de forma correcta cuando tenía dos año de vida. A los 5 meses, su primera palabra fue 'Puerro'... Ni idea porque.

—Si, por favor— sonríe tiernamente. La infancia de la pequeña siempre ha sido muy solitaria, solo tenía 3 amigos y a Haku. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado.

La sirvienta fue a la cocina, saco el aperitivo del horno, lo puso en un plato, le agrego un poco de crema y frutas, entrego el postre a la menor y se sentó a su lado.

—Mi padre saldrá de la ciudad por un tiempo— menciono de la nada la pequeña.

—'Por cuestiones de trabajo' ¿Verdad?—

—Si— dijo en un tono triste —quiere que me quede con la familia Shion— sonó desanimado.

—Creí que el Señorito Kaito le agradaba ¿no es así?— ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Claro que me agrada, es mi mejor amigo varón, pero nos sentimos incómodos cuando nuestros padres quieren que nos casemos a futuro. Por eso no quiero ir a su casa porque estoy segura que su madre me de charlas de 'Como ser una buena esposa y madre'— Cruzo los brazos un poco incomoda al recordar.

La mayor solo ríe —Apenas tienes 6 años, es normal que los padres decidan el futuro de sus hijos— su risa de detuvo.

— ¿A ti te hicieron algo como eso? — pregunto en un tono infantil.

Haku sonríe ante el lado 'inocente' de la pequeña —No, porque los pobres no lo necesitan—

—Quisiera ser pobre—

—Si fueras pobre, no comerías un brioche de Haku— amplio su sonrisa.

—...— Se quedo sin palabras.

—Je, mejor come que se está enfriando—

—Está bien— la pequeña empezó a comerlo rápidamente, claro que de forma elegante.

Después de que termino, Miku y Haku siguieron hablando. La Peliplatiada se le hacía curioso que, con la pequeña, tuviera charlas tan entretenidas y maduras con un toque infantil.

"Es como hablar con una adulta en miniatura" solía pensar.

—Pero, aun así no quiero quedarme con Kaito— insistió la menor.

— ¿Qué tal si también invitan a los señoritos Kagamine? Así no te sentirás tan incómoda— propuso la Peliplatiada.

—...— la pequeña se quedo pensando ¡No había considerado esa idea en su pequeña cabecita! — ¡Es una buena propuesta!— exclamo contenta.

—Shh— callo la mayor divertida.

—Ups, lo siento— se tapo la boca avergonzada.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Creí que iban a tardar más— hablo una mujer pelirosada con ojos color cafés, llevaba un hermoso vestido color rojo sangre con unos toques de brillo. Estaba sentaba en el comedor junto con un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos azules, llevaba puesto un elegante traje color gris con una corbata negra.

—Lo lamento, mama. Es que vimos una madriguera de conejos y Luka quería ver si salía alguno— se disculpo Kasumi un poco nerviosa.

La menor la miro con cara de '¿Eh?'

— ¿Verdad, Luka?— dio un golpecito en el hombro de la menor para que hablara.

—Sí, si... Pero al final no vimos ningún conejo— afirmo rápido.

—Ya veo— analizo el hombre divertido —Tomen asiento, ya van a servir el té—

Las hermanas no tardaron en obedecer y se sentaron, Lukana a lado de su padre y Kasumi a lado de su madre.

—Bueno Kasumi, pronto será tu vigésimo segundo cumpleaños ¿Que es lo que te gustaría de regalo?— pregunto la Mujer mayor.

—... No quiero nada, solo estar con mi familia— dijo mientras tomaba el té que Miriam de dio.

—Eso ya lo tienes— dice el hombre alegremente —por lo menos te festejaremos solo nosotros ¿Te parece?— propuso con una amplia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto— acepto gustosa.

Ciertamente Kasumi era alguien 'cerrada' por ello no tenía muchas amistades, muchos hombres la querían como su esposa debido a su apariencia y por su aura de misteriosa pero todas las propuestas las había rechazado.

¡Era una mujer inalcanzable!

Solo Lukana sabia el por qué ningún pretendiente a logrado conquistar a la joven mujer...

Sus padres no les molestaban que su hija mayor fuese así, si la veían feliz ¿Por qué deberían de intervenir?

Hasta el señor Yusuke Megurine estaba contento "Así, ningún idiota se ganara con facilidad a mi hija" solía pensar.

La merienda fue muy agradable y muy amena. Los mayores siempre preguntaban el bienestar de sus hijas, aunque eran personas ocupadas, le dedicaban tiempo a sus más grandes tesoros:

Kasumi; La mujer misteriosa, fuerte que aparenta ser delicada, dulce y protectora con sus seres queridos.

Lukana; la niña alegre, traviesa, enérgica, que desprende un aura de inocencia y ternura.

—Mama, Papa ¿Puedo jugar con Lily, Gumi y Gakupo mañana?— pregunto sonriente la menor.

—Por supuesto que puedes, Es más, ¿Por qué no los invitas a jugar aquí? Hace tiempo que no vienen a la casa— hablo el hombre sonriente.

—Es cierto, querido, no los hemos visto hace unas semanas...—

—Sobre todo Gakupo— interrumpió Kasumi a su madre con una sonrisa picara —Me extraña que no se hayan visto— mueve sus cejas arriba y abajo.

El rojo en el rostro de la pequeña era impresionante ¿Como pudo ponerse así de nerviosa al instante?

—... E-es que estuvo ocupado y-y yo también— Oh que linda, se pone nerviosa por un niño.

—Basta Kasumi, mira como la pones— habla divertida la madre de ambas.

—8 años y ya está enamorada...— suspira resignado —al menos prefiero a ese muchacho que otro— continuo Yusuke sonriente.

—... N-no estoy enamorada... ¡Y menos de él!— la pequeña seguía roja.

— ¿Entonces por qué estas roja y nerviosa?— pregunto maliciosamente su hermana.

—... Porque...—

—Empezare hablar con la familia Kamui sobre su compromiso. Quiero que se casen cuando tengas 22 ¿Entendido?— interrumpió el hombre.

—Basta ustedes 2— advirtió la mujer mayor conteniendo la risa.

—Pero cariño, tenemos que ir planeando el compromiso— replico de la misma forma su esposo.

—Es cierto madre, quiero tener a Gakupo como cuñado—

—Pero no ven como tienen a mi pobre hija— Por si se lo preguntan, Lukana estaba con humo de vergüenza en su cabeza.

—Está bien— dijeron al mismo tiempo los 'causantes'

—Gracias ma...—

—Aunque, debo admitir que te verías muy linda con Gakupo— interrumpió su madre sonriente.

— ¡Mama!— grito Lukana avergonzada.

Todos, incluso Miriam, rieron a carcajadas por la actitud inocente de la pequeña.

.

Al terminar, sus padres tuvieron que salir por algunos negocios y que volverían hasta el día siguiente.

La compañía Megurine se encargaba en la pesca, distribución y venta de seres acuáticos para el consumo humano. Era un negocio exitoso debido a que Vivian en la Prefectura de Fukui, en el área Sakai, para ser exactos, en la ciudad de este mismo nombre, debido a que se encontraba a orillas del inmenso mar de Japón.

—Luka— Llamo Kasumi entrando a la habitación de la menor, llevaba un singular traje —nuestros padres no están ¿Te parece seguir?— pregunto mientras le lanzaba una espada de madera.

— ¡Sí!— dijo emocionada la menor atrapando el objeto con suma facilidad.

—Entonces vamos— ordeno la mayor. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga de hombre, por que en aquella época no había de mujer, un pantalón negro, unas botas café oscuro y su cabello se encontraba amarrado con una coleta.

La menos busco entre sus cosas un par de fundas de espadas y lanzo una de estas hacia su hermana, que de igual forma lo atrapo con facilidad.

—Estoy lista— dijo la pequeña mientras se colocaba la espada con funda en el lado izquierdo de su cadera.

—Vamos— ordeno la mujer haciendo lo mismo que la menor.

Bajaron las escaleras, salieron de la mansión, fueron a la parte trasera de esta. Al bajar la mirada, vieron una trampilla de madera vieja.

—Voy a bajarme primero, luego tu ¿De acuerdo? —

—Está bien— dijo la menor en un tono práctico.

La mayor abrió la extraña puerta y salto sin más. Quería asegurarse de que no fuera peligroso para Lukana. Como esperaba, el sótano estaba oscuro y húmedo, pero no peligroso.

—Baja, aquí te atrapo— ordeno Kasumi extendiendo sus brazos para atraparla.

—Ok— la menor sin dudar salto y cayó en las extremidades de su hermana — ¿Vas a poner las escaleras, verdad?— pregunto.

—Oh, lo olvidaba Bajo a la pequeña y encendió una antorcha —ahí están las escaleras— señalo con el objeto luminoso unas escaleras que estaban en una esquina —Ve por ellas, quiero ver tu fuerza— ¿Oh, eso sonó a un reto? ¡A Lukana ama los retos!

— ¡Enseguida!— la pequeña corrió hasta alcanzarlas y con toda su fuerza cargo las escaleras.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — pregunto al ver la graciosa expresión de esfuerzo de la pequeña.

—... N-no, puedo h-hacerlo...— se esforzó en hablar.

— ¿Segura?— No quería admitirlo, pero le daba gracia ver a su hermana tambaleándose de un lado a otro con esas enormes escaleras.

—... S-si... Veras que soy fuerte como tú... — Cada vez se estaba acercando a la salida hasta que lo logro, estaba agotada, pero lo hizo.

—Te tardaste, pero debo admitir que tienes más fuerza que cualquiera de tu edad— El rostro de la pequeña se le ilumino al oír eso, el cansancio desapareció de su cuerpo pequeño.

— ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?!— pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Claro que si— acaricio la cabeza de la menor con ternura —Bien, mejor empecemos, queremos que seas una mujer fuerte, ¿No?—

—¡Sí! —

Se adentraron más hasta llegar a una zona espaciosa.

—Bien, ¡En guardia!— la mayor desenfundo su espada de madera y se posiciono para atacar.

La menor hizo lo mismo con igual de facilidad que la mayor. Kasumi sonrió al notar que su hermana ya sabía manejar el peso de la espada.

La mujer empezó a 'atacar' a la pequeña, estas solo evitaba los golpes pero no devolvía al ataque.

—Si solo esquivas o detienes el golpe, jamás acabaras con el oponente—

— ¡Es que eres rápida!— exclamo Lukana mientras daba un bloqueo.

— ¡Atenta con lo que voy a hacer!— Kasumi se alejo de su hermana e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás con el costado de su cuerpo para después volver a posicionarse en combate —Así podrás esquivar los ataques fuertes de los enemigos— explicaba con profesionalismo —Hazlo siempre con el costado de tu espada, así no te lastimaras, además que es 'tu lado fuerte'—

Lukana intento hacer eso mismo movimiento pero al tratar de irse hacia atrás, solo logro caerse.

—Ouu— se quejo la pequeña mientras que la mayor ríe de buena gana.

—No esperes que todo salga perfecto a la primera— fue hasta ella y le extendió la mano.

— ¿A ti también te paso?— pregunto aceptando el gesto de su hermana y se incorporo.

—Por supuesto que sí— la mujer volvió a posicionarse para atacar.

Kasumi y Lukana hacían esto cada vez que sus padres no estaban, siempre iban al sótano o a los bosques para entrenar las habilidades, movimientos, ataques y defensa de la menor.

La mayor era experta en defensa personal y el manejo de cualquier tipo de armas ¿Donde aprendió todo eso?... Ni idea.

Lukana se entero por accidente las 'actividades' de la joven mujer. Fue una noche donde la niña, de 6 años en aquel entonces, tuvo una pesadilla así que fue hasta la habitación de su hermana para pedirle que durmiesen juntas. Al abrir la puerta, vio que la cama estaba vacía y la ventana estaba abierta. En su inocencia, creyó que se fue de paseo cerca de acantilado, el lugar favorito de la mayor.

Y no estaba del todo equivocada...

Al llegar al acantilado, vio a su hermana algo... diferente. Esperaba verla con su ropa de dormir, no vestida tan 'masculina' y mucho menos manejando una espada con tanta facilidad.

Extraño...

Pero para la menor ¡Era una buena forma de pasar tiempo con su hermana! ¡Era la excusa perfecta para estar juntas!

Así que pidió que enseñara porque le pareció interesante, cuando en realidad quería estar cerca de su hermana. Con el pasar de los meses, Lukana no solo lo hacía por eso, ella en verdad, desarrollo un enorme deseo de ser fuerte... ya no lo hacía solo para estar con su hermana; quería ser como su hermana.

Como un niño admirando un héroe, así la veía Lukana a Kasumi, un héroe.

La mayor, en un principio, no pasaba mucho tiempo con la pequeña desde su nacimiento por miedo a que lo viera extraño y lo malinterpretara. Así que prefirió tomar cierta distancia desde el nacimiento de la menor.

No quería que se enterara de sus secretos y deseos... Ni su hermana y mucho menos sus padres... Si ellos la rechazarían y la discriminaran...

¡No lo soportaría! ¡Ellos eran su mundo! Claro, que también tenía 'otro' mundo que amaba y por eso hacia esto.

¿Pero Luka? no la rechazo cuando se entero por su afición por las armas y la defensa ¡Al contrario, quiso pasar tiempo con ella y aprender!

Si acepto esa parte de ella ¿Por qué sus padres no la aceptarían? Simple, por que sus motivos eran inmorales en aquella época.

Su motivo por el cual está entrenando con tanta devoción y sin dudar: Es por la mano de una mujer...

Ningún hombre ha sido capaz de robarle el corazón ¡Por que su corazón ya le pertenecía a esa mujer que se lo robo en el instante que se conocieron!

Su hermana menor se entero cuando vio 'sin querer' las largas cartas de esa misteriosa joven que le decían palabras de amor a Kasumi.

En un principio, no entendía las palabras 'amor imposible' 'inmoral' 'Asqueroso' y 'Pecador' por ello no vio nada de malo. Pero cuando se entero de esas palabras... ¡Le pareció injusto! ¡¿Por qué esta mal amar a alguien igual a ti?! ¡No iba a rechazar a su hermana por algo tan tonto!

Desde ese instante, Kasumi fue muchísimo más cercana a Lukana, con ella podía actuar como es en realidad.

Después de haber entrenado casi 2 horas, estaban acostadas en el frio suelo, pero que para ellas era una exquisita sensación debido al sudor, una a lado de la otra estaban tomando un descanso.

—... Kasumi— hablo la menor, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

— ¿Mmm?— musito simplemente.

— ¿Como la conociste? ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella?— pregunto curiosa.

—... Nunca te lo dije ¿verdad?— la menor solo negó con la cabeza —fue en una fiesta, tu tenias como 4 años y yo tenía 17— hizo una pequeña pausa -nuestro padre me presento a su familia y...—

—La conociste— interrumpió en un tono ameno.

—Sí, pero no nos enamoramos a 'primera vista', fue más bien a 'primera charla'. La atracción y la tensión entre nosotras eran muy notorias para ambas, pero no para los de alrededor—

— ¿De qué hablaron?— se acuesta solo de un costado para ver el rostro de la mayor.

—De muchas cosas: Vida personal, intereses, gustos, disgustos, sueños, deseos, anhelos... En fin, muchas cosas. Hubo un momento que salimos de la fiesta y fuimos a un lugar privado y... — Kasumi, recuerda que estás hablando con una menor.

— ¿Y? No me dejes a medias— hizo un pequeño puchero.

—... Amm, Nos prometimos una a la otra... si eso— miro hacia el lado opuesto de su hermana, estaba un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué significa 'nos prometimos una a la otra'?— pregunto ladeando su cabeza y con una tierna expresión de confusión y curiosidad.

"¡¿Cómo explicar eso?!" —... Pues, es cuando... queremos mostrar nuestro amor hacia la persona que darías tu vida para salvarla— esto le era muy incomodo.

— ¿Y cómo se hace? ¿Cómo se muestra ese amor?— Esa mirada inocente solo pone más nerviosa a la mayor.

—Pues con...— ¡¿Como decir algo como eso sin sonar pervertido?!

— ¿Con besos y abrazos? —

— ¡Sí! — Exclamo aliviada —con besos y abrazos—

—Pero ¿Como muestras ese amor si ella vive lejos?— Es cierto, 'ella' está viviendo en China...

—Lo hace con las cartas que me envía y yo hago lo mismo— hizo un pausa como si debía explicarse mejor —El las cartas nos damos besos y abrazos con palabras— lo dijo en un tono suave.

La pequeña quedo conforme. Hubo otro cómodo silencio que nuevamente decidió romperlo Lukana.

—Quisiera amar a alguien como tú lo haces o que alguien me ame de esa manera— lo dijo para sí misma pero Kasumi la escucho.

— ¿Cómo? —

—Que te vistas así y que estés haciendo esto— Eso la dejo sin habla a la mayor.

—...Eres muy joven para eso— en un movimiento rápido, se levanto del suelo —Mejor sigamos, ya hemos descansado mucho—

—Está bien— se levanto de igual forma y siguieron entrenando, aunque la menor haya quedado inconforme.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al día siguiente en la mañana en una enorme casa de algún lugar de la ciudad Sakai...

— ¡Hola! Me extraña que vengan, pero ¡Me alegra!— saludo alegremente un chico de cabello y ojos azul intenso a sus amigos.

—Sabes que tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que mi padre vuelva— dijo Miku entrando en la sala de estar. Como siempre llevaba su cabello suelto

—Nosotros venimos por que Miku quería— hablo un pequeño rubio con una coleta de unos 6 años.

—Además, ¡Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos!— exclamo una rubia muy parecida al rubio, solo que con vestido y tenía su corto cabello suelto.

—Eso es cierto... qué tal si vamos a pasear— propuso el peli azul que parecía tener unos 9 años.

—Buena idea— la rubia puso una sonrisa maliciosa —conozco un buen lugar para divertirnos—

—Oh, cierto... es un lugar que siempre hemos querido ir mi hermana y yo— habla el rubio de la misma forma.

—Bien, le diré a Dell que nos prepare un carruaje para ir a ese lugar— el mayor noto que cierta peliaqua no estaba participando en la conversación — ¿Miku? — volteo donde se encontraba sentada la nombrada.

La pequeña se levanto y fue hacia el niño —Bueno es mejor que estar cerca de tu madre, Kaito— No era que la odiase, es solo que no le gustaba la 'presión' que sentía cuando hablaba con ella sobre su hijo.

Kaito rio —Tienes razón, entonces... vamos— ya estaban en la puerta.

—Oye Kaito... — llamo el rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Len? —

— ¿No le dirás a tus padres? — esta vez pregunto la rubia.

—No es necesario, están en una reunión de negocios, no creo que deba interrumpirlos— se rasca la nuca apenado.

—En ese caso... ¡El que salga al último, tendrá castigo!— exclamo la rubia, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo sin importar que el vestido amarillo se le ensuciara.

— ¡Rin! ¡Eso es trampa!— salió corriendo Len detrás de su hermana.

Kaito y Miku se miraron extrañados y empezaron a correr.

— ¡Dell, prepara un carruaje!— grito el peli azul cuando estaba por alcanzar al rubio.

—... A la orden, señorito— estaba bajando unas bolsas de una carrosa el sirviente de elegante traje negro. Ver una manada de niños de familias importantes corriendo le resultaba extraño.

El sirviente de cabellera plateada y atada en una coleta preparo el carruaje en cuestión de minutos. Ahora estaba cepillando el pelaje del caballo.

¿Por qué esta obedeciendo las ordenes de un niño sin el consentimiento de sus patrones?

1.- Ni se darán cuenta de la ausencia de Kaito.

2.-Se puso de acuerdo con Haku, su hermana, para que los adultos no 'molestasen' a Kaito y Miku.

3.- ¡Si no cumple una de las ordenes del menor, Seguro lo despiden y lo encarcelen por 'maltrato infantil'!

4.-Le daba un poco de miedo Rin.

5.-Le parecía bien que los niños vieran y exploraran la ciudad y que no solo estén en casonas, mansiones y fincas.

Sep, son muy buenas razones para obedecer los capricho de los niños.

Los niños subieron y el sirviente dio señal al chofer para que el animal avance.

"¿A dónde irán?... Ni idea" pensó Dell viendo como la carroza se aleja cada vez mas. Siguió con las tareas domesticas ya olvidando el tema.

.

—Ja, perdiste— Presumió la rubia a Miku.

—Bueno, es que no quería que mi vestido se ensuciara como el tuyo— Golpe bajo para Rin ¿o no?

—Me da igual— sonríe sin importarle el comentario anterior.

—Y bien ¿A dónde iremos?— interrumpió Kaito la 'pelea'

—Es un lugar muy interesante, yo he escuchado muchas leyendas— respondió Len.

—Hemos querido ir, pero nuestros padres nos han dicho que es peligro... — su hermano le tapo la boca con la mano.

—Peligrosamente genial— ríe nerviosamente.

El mayor y la peliaqua los miran con una ceja levantada.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunto Miku ya teniendo una idea, que por cierto, no le gustaba para nada.

—Al bosque cercano al barranco Tojimbo...— dijo Rin maliciosamente.

—... ¿Ahí?— Oh, ¿acaso Kaito tiene miedo? —¿Por quieren ir ahí?—

—Dicen que ese lugar da buena suerte a los aventureros— dijo como si nada el rubio.

—Además, dicen que ahí habita una bruja— continuo su hermana.

—¡Kaito, no dejes que nos lleven ahí!— exclamo 'valientemente' la peliaqua.

—...C-cierto— Ya iba a golpear el techo de la carroza para darle una indicación al chofer.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso el 'príncipe azul' tiene miedo?— Rin sabe manipular...

—Y yo que creía que los mayores son más valientes... creo que me equivoque— Len también.

—Yo también creía eso, hermano... yo también—

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos nosotros dos? Para así demostrar que los menores son más valientes que los mayores—

—¡Buena idea, Len!—

—Ni crean que así van a...—

—Iremos— Kaito interrumpió a Miku 'valientemente'

— ¿Eh? pero...—

—No te preocupes, Miku. Yo los defenderé—

—No pues, ya valimos, Len— bromeo la rubia.

—Al menos tuvimos una buena vida, Rin— Esos 2... Son unos 'angelitos'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

En cierto bosque, jugaba unos niños con alegría y diversión.

Había una pequeña de unos 8 años, cabellera rubia, ojos azules y con un vestido verde intenso.

Una más pequeña de unos 7 años, cabellera verde, ojos del mismo color y con un vestido verde pastel.

Un niño de unos 12 años, con una larga cabellera de color morado atado en una coleta, ojos color morado azulado y con un elegante traje color café.

Y, por supuesto, una pelirosada con un vestido color crema con listones azules en las mangas.

—¡A que no me atrapas, Lily!— Grito la peliverde, corriendo entre los árboles.

—¡A que si te atrapo!— fue tras ella la rubia.

—Apuesto que Gumi será atrapada ¿Tu que opinad Luka?- no hubo respuesta... —¿Eh? ¿Lukana?— miro a todos lados pero no la veía... Oh no —Hey, por favor no me hagas esto— estaba mirando hacia las ramas de los arboles, pero no vio nada.

Ahí tuvo una idea para que apareciera su querida pelirosa...

"Querida..." Un enorme sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del niño al pensar algo tan 'raro' para alguien de su edad.

—Tengo un regalo especial para ti— lo dijo un poco nervioso.

—¿Un regalo para mí?— pregunto una juguetona voz a espaldas del mayor, ocasionando que diera un respingo del susto.

—¿De dónde has aparecido?— volteo hacia Lukana un poco desconcertado.

La menor no paraba de reír —estaba en los arboles, pero escuche la palabra 'regalo' y baje de inmediato— sonríe inocentemente, ocasionando que el pelimorado se sonrojara.

—¿Así que solo viniste por eso?— pregunto fingiendo estar dolido.

—Claro que no — negó como si nada —me gusta estar contigo— ahora fue Lukana que se sonrojo y el chico... peor aún.

—¿De verdad?— su rostro cambio a uno ilusionado.

—...S-si— piensa rápido, Lukana ¡Piensa! —¿Y mi regalo?— cambio de tema para no tener que avergonzarse.

Ahora fue el pelimorado que se puso rojo, saco una cajita color negra y se la dio a la menor —...T-toma, no pude evitar en pensar en ti cuando lo vi—

Lukana tomo el paquete y lo abrió, su rostro cambio a uno de asombro —Gakupo, no tenias que... —

—Si tenía, porque tú eres la única digna de usarlo— interrumpió decidido.

Dentro de la cajita había un hermoso collar con una concha rosada, la cadena era de oro y tenía unos pequeños diamantes incrustados en esta. Era hermoso y parecía que no fue nada barato.

—¿Lo compraste con tus ahorros?— pregunto sintiéndose un poco culpable. En respuesta, Gakupo asiente con la cabeza —Ahora ya no podrás comprarte esa catana que vimos el otro día— hace un tierno puchero.

—No me importa, valió la pena— sonríe tiernamente —¿Puedo ponértelo?— ofreció tomando el collar que se encontraba aun en el empaque.

—Está bien— vuelve a sonreír.

El mayor se pone detrás de Lukana, esta sostiene su corto cabello rosado para no interferir la vista de su amigo. Con maestría, coloco el collar en el cuello.

—Es muy bonito— dijo la menor tomando en sus manos la concha, tenía una linda sonrisa y un lindo rosado en sus mejillas.

"No tanto como tú" pensó el pelimorado pero se contuvo.

—¡Gracias!— en un movimiento rápido, le dio un beso en la mejilla del pelimorado —¡Lo tendré siempre puesto!— no se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba casi desmayándose y con un rojo brillante en toda la cara.

Llevaban un buen rato mirándose los ojos con ilusión y chispa... no se dieron cuente que un par los miraba burlones.

—Mira Gumi, nos alejamos de ellos y ya están de románticos— Hablo Lily conteniendo una risa.

Los 2 apartaron la vista del otro con una expresión de 'no es lo que parece' y aun sonrojados hasta las orejas, solo que esta vez, por vergüenza ¡Empalagosos!

—¿Desde cuándo están aquí?— pregunto rápido, por los nervios, Gakupo.

—Mmm veamos— la rubia puso su índice en su mentón y poso para verse que estaba pensando —Ya ni me acuerdo— encogió los hombros sonriendo de lado —Gumi ¿Desde cuándo estamos aquí?—

—Desde que mi primo le dio la caja a Luka y dijo cosas cursis— respondió en un tono de superioridad fingida y puso su mano en su boca para contener la risa

¿Por qué se estaba riendo? Por la cara de sorpresa de la pareja.

¡Habían escuchado y visto casi todo! ¡Vieron el beso en la mejilla! ¡Y las estúpidas miradas que se compartían!... Vergonzoso.

—...— los 2 no sabían que decir.

—Lukana— llamo la peliverde y la pelirosa la miro —¡Ahora eres también mi prima! ¡Bienvenida a la familia 'cuñada'!— no lo grito de mala intención, lo grito de verdad.

Después de todo Gakupo y Gumi eran primos pero se trataban como hermanos... normal que le dijo 'cuñada' a la pelirosa. Además, Lukana era la única digna de estar con su hermano ante sus ojos.

Lily solo estallo a carcajadas por la cara de ambos.

—... ¡No somos nada!— gritaron al mismo tiempo las víctimas de las burlas.

—Aja— musitaron con sarcasmo la rubia y la peliverde.

¡Amor de niños! ¡Es tan inocente y tierno! ¡Y lo mejor de todo, es que es una buena forma de molestar a la los pequeños flechados!

—...Mejor vamos a jugar...— propuso la pelirosa un poco fastidiada por la actitud de sus amigas.

—¿A que, enamorada? — Lily solo recibió una mirada fulminante de la pelirosada como respuesta.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?— propuso la peliverde.

—¡Que sea la bruja de Lily que cuente!— eso sonó mas a una orden que una propuesta.

—¡Buena idea!— ahora salió corriendo Gakupo detrás de Lukana... qué raro de él.

—¡Empieza a contar, Lily!— ordeno la peliverde yéndose por otro lado.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué yo?!— ... no recibió respuesta.

Regla numero 1: No molestes a Lukana sobre 'ese' tema. Porque si lo haces, vas a tener que contar y buscar en las escondidas.

Ya resignada fue a uno de los árboles y empezó a contar.

1, 2, 3... Hasta el 20

Desde muy pequeños, iban al bosque para jugar libremente. Iban, sobretodo, cuando Lukana los invitaba a su hogar. Con el paso de las semanas, ya conocían casi todo el lugar con facilidad. Por eso no temían adentrase más profundo, al contrario, buscaban atajos y lugares nuevos para conocer, explorar y sobretodo: divertirse entre ellos.

Sus padres no les regañaban por esas libertades, solo les advertía no acercarse al barranco, así que no había problema.

—18, 19, ¡20! ¡Prepárense, que Lily los cazara!— exclamo maliciosamente y fue hacia una dirección.

¡El juego inicia!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—No me lo imaginaba tan grande... Es gigantesco— hablo en un suspiro.

—Ni tan hermoso, Hasta el aire de aquí es más fresco que de la ciudad...—

—Bien, ¿Y ahora qué?— interrumpió Kaito a los gemelos.

—Pues a explorar la zona— Respondió Rin en un tono lógico.

—¿Explorar? ¿Y si nos perdemos?— En definitiva, a Miku no le gustaba nada la idea.

—Miku tiene razón, además, no podemos tardar mucho; Nuestros padres se darán cuenta de nuestra 'fuga'— Apoyo Kaito a la peliaqua.

—Si exploramos rápido, llegaremos rápido a casa. Simple— refuto Len ya caminando hacia los arboles.

—¡Oye, espérame! ¡Dicen que fuera del bosque aparece una bruja que roba niños!— exclamo su hermana lleno tras de él.

... Una bruja... fuera del bosque...

Esperen, ¿Que no Kaito y Miku están 'fuera del bosque'...?

Eso quiere decir que...

—¡Hey, esperen!— Gritaron al mismo tiempo y fueron tras los gemelos ¡Mejor estar en el bosque, que en las manos de brujas pederastas!

Rin y Len rieron ¡La mentira de la bruja funciono! ¡Ahora exploraran la zona juntos!

... Bueno, si nadie se pierde...

Caminaron por un buen tiempo, en línea recta supuestamente. Los 4 estaban maravillados por la Flora y Fauna. Nunca en sus vidas habían visto una ardilla, los pájaros exóticos, y los enormes arboles.

Después de una tranquila caminata, Kaito noto algo extraño y muy preocupante...

—Hey...— llamo el peli azul a los gemelos y estos lo miraron —¿Y Miku?— pregunto preocupado, mirando a todos lados sin encontrar una cabeza aquamarina... Esto es malo.

—¿No estaba a tu lado?— ahora era el rubio que estaba preocupado, en respuesta, el mayor asintió con la cabeza.

—¡¿No que la ibas a proteger?!— Exclamo la rubia más preocupada que su hermano... bueno, en vez de parecer preocupada, parecía molesta.

—Eso estaba haciendo, pero de repente desapareció— se defendió, aunque de cierta forma se sentía culpable.

—Vamos a buscarla, no debió alejarse mucho de nosotros— Ordeno la rubia.

—Posiblemente se devolvió y nos está esperando en el carruaje—

—¡Eso es, Len! ¡A lo mejor se acobardo y se regreso!— grito la gemela mas aliviada que antes por esa teoría.

—Entonces solo hay que regresar— el peli azul hizo una mueca de confusión —¿Donde salimos?—

Rin le dio una fulminante mirada —Kaito idiota, lógicamente por ahí— señalo con su índice la dirección.

—Hermana... ¿Que no era por allá?— su hermano señalo una dirección muy diferente.

Esto es malo... muy malo.

¡Ahora ellos estaban perdidos! ¿Quién podrá ayudarlos?

—¿Eh? Ustedes nunca los había visto ¿Quiénes son?— una misteriosa pero amigable voz de un muchacho se oye entre los arbustos —¿Están perdidos?— aparece el dueño de esa voz, un chico de larga cabellera morada —Si quieren, puedo llevarlos a la salida— ofrece amablemente mientras se acercaba al grupo.

—¿Tu conoces este lugar?— pregunto Kaito sorprendido por la suerte.

El chico solo asiente como respuesta —He jugado con mis amigas en este lugar desde que tengo memoria—

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto la rubia admirando el pelimorado ¡Este joven parece que vivió buenas aventuras en este lugar!

—Gakupo Kamui, un placer ¿Y el suyo?— se presento educadamente.

—Soy Kaito Shion, un gusto—

—Yo soy Len Kagamine—

—El mío es Rin y como podrás notar, soy gemela de el— señalo al rubio.

El pelimorado ríe levemente —Si lo note. Un gusto en conocerlos, ¿Quieren que los guie hacia la salida o guiarlos a explorar la zona?—

—Pues, una amiga se perdió y no sabemos si regreso o está sola en el bosque— explico en rubio.

—Ya veo, en ese caso no se preocupen. Mis amigas también están por aquí, posiblemente la hayan encontrado como yo los encontré a ustedes— hace un gesto con su mano en señal de que lo siguieran.

—¿Y donde están ellas?— pregunto el peli azul ya empezando a seguirlo.

—Estamos jugando a las escondidas, de hecho estaba siguiendo a una amiga para escondernos juntos— Suspira resignado —Pero se trepo a los arboles y perdí su rastro— hablo como si nada, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

¿Una niña, con vestido, trepándose a los arboles?

Eso no se ve todos los días.

—¿Juegan a las escondidas en un lugar como este?— pregunto impresionada la rubia ¡Por que sus amigos y ella no hacen este tipo de cosas!

Gakupo ríe avergonzado —Es raro lo sé, pero aquí si te diviertes— sonríe levemente —Lo mejor será que los lleve a la salida ¿Vienen de la ciudad, verdad?—

—Sí, venimos aquí en carruaje— respondió el rubio.

—En ese caso debemos tomar...— miro atenidamente uno de los arboles, en el tronco había una pequeña marca.

Recordó cuando cierta pelirosada hizo varias marcas a los troncos para indicar, guiarse y saber aproximadamente su ubicación. Inteligente ¿Verdad?

—Hacia el Sureste— apunto con el índice la dirección —Es la única salida en donde normalmente las carrozas y carretas pasan para ir o salir de la ciudad, Vamos—

Empezó su caminata y los demás lo siguieron —Tómense de las manos, así no se perderá nadie— ordeno amablemente mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

—Oye Gakupo ¿Y si nuestra amiga no está hacia dónde vamos?— pregunto el peli azul.

—Si ese es el caso, mandare una señal a las chicas para que vengan y les diga la situación. No se preocupen, los ayudaremos a localizarla— respondió seguro.

—¿Y si un animal salvaje la ataca?— pregunto preocupada la rubia.

—Si eso pasa, apuesto que Lukana la encontrara y rescatara— su sonrisa cambio a una más tranquila.

—¿Lukana? ¿Cómo lo haría?— Len no lo creyó por que el nombre era de mujer... ¡Hey no lo juzguen, es solo que en aquella época las mujeres y niñas eran muy delicadas!

—Vera en ataque desde los arboles, y porque sabe cómo defenderse— respondió con naturalidad el pelimorado.

—... ¡Qué genial! ¡Quiero conocer a esa tal 'Lukana'— Ahora Rin sentía admiración por la misteriosa dueña de ese nombre.

Gakupo ríe sonrojado levemente —Apuesto que te caerá bien—

Continuaron con la caminata, hablaron de varios temas para conocerse mejor. Gakupo resulto ser alguien muy bondadoso, caballeroso y aventurero. Sin duda, los tres esperaban llevarse bien con el pelimorado y con sus misteriosas amigas. Y por cierto, Gakupo esperaba lo mismo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—... ¿C-chicos? ¿A dónde se fueron?— su voz sonaba temblorosa y asustada —Enserió, no es gracioso— creía que sería una broma de Rin y los demás o algo parecido.

Estaba equivocada...

No supo cómo fue se alejo de sus amigos. Estaba mirando una flor extraña y de repente 'Puff' por arte de magia desaparecieron.

Ahora estaba perdida en un lugar hermoso, pero a la vez desconocido.

¿Ahora como volverá a casa? ¿Sus amigos estarán bien? ¿Se habrán perdido? o peor ¿Y si los muy desgraciados la abandonaron y se fueron a la ciudad?...

Muchas preguntas se le formulaban en su cabecita, hasta que unas pisadas interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—¿Chicos? ¿Son ustedes?— pregunto con miedo.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca...

La densidad de los arboles no le permitía ver de dónde provenía esos pasos... y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

"¿Y si es la bruja?" en tan solo pensarlo dio pasos hacia atrás hasta que su pequeña espalda se topo con un árbol grueso "Pero Rin dijo que esta fuera del bosque..."

¿Y si era otra bruja?

De la nada, sintió como unas manos la tomaban por debajo de sus hombros y literalmente la jalaban hacia arriba hasta llegar a una fuerte rama.

—Shh— una de las misteriosas manos tapo su boca de la peliaqua cuanto esta trato de gritar, estaba asustada.

Se dio cuenta que, literalmente, su espalda rozaba con otro cuerpo un poco mas grande. Mientras, el misterioso cuerpo se recargaba en el tronco y su mano libre tomaba la cintura de la menor.

—Tranquila, o si no nos atrapara— dijo suavemente la dueña de ese cálido cuerpo, pero su aliento choco sin querer en el cuello de la más pequeña, ocasionando que Miku temblara un poco.

Los misteriosos pasos se escuchaban más cerca, hasta que se vio la dueña de estos. Era una niña rubia.

Miku no pudo ver del todo del rostro de esa niña debido a que la miraba desde arriba.

—Qué raro. Creí que había alguien aquí— la misteriosa niña miro por los lados pero no encontró nada —Debió ser mi imaginación— encogió sus hombro en señal de restarle importancia y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente el misterioso cuerpo empezó a hablar —Quitare mi mano de tu boca, pero prométeme que no vas a gritar, ¿Si?— dijo con suavidad y la peliaqua solo asintió con la cabeza.

Quito la mano y la peliaqua giro con cuidado para ver la cara de su 'salvadora'.

Vio a una niña un poco más alta que ella, con unos hermosos ojos azules intensos que la miraban amablemente, una linda sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello era rosado y le llegaba por los hombros.

Era una niña muy linda...

—No sabía que había otras personas escondiéndose de la bruja— hablo la mayor mirando de arriba a abajo a la más pequeña...

Nop, no se le hacía familiar.

—... ¿B-bruja?— pregunto temblorosa ignorando que la pelirosa solía llamar así a la rubia.

—Sí, le dijo bruja por que aparece y desaparece por arte de magia— dijo amargamente ¡Por su culpa había roto el tierno momento con su amigo pelimorado por aparecer así nomas solo por molestarlos!

—¿Enserio?— pregunto con una inocente sorpresa.

—Sí, esa idiota hace males— dice afirmando con la cabeza y con un lindo puchero.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al recordar algo —Oh es cierto, no me he presentado. Ahora apuesto que piensas que soy una maleducada— Hablo apenada la mayor mientras de rascaba la nuca.

—... N-no para nada. Al contrario, te gradezco que me hayas salvado de la bruja— estaba un poco nerviosa —Soy Miku Hatsune, un gusto— extendió su mano con la esperanza de que la pelirosada correspondiera en gesto, pero en vez de eso, recibió un tierno y protector abrazo de la mayor.

—Yo soy Lukana Megurine, puedes llamarme Luka. Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas—elevo su voz sin llegar a gritar, sonaba muy contenta.

La menor se tenso un poco, la verdad es que no estaba muy acostumbrada a los abrazos y más si son de gente que apenas conoció.

Lukana al darse cuenta de lo atrevida que fue, rompió el abrazo apenada.

—...L-lo lamento, es solo que me caíste bien— hablo apenada —Perdón si invadí tu espacio personal—

Por alguna razón, a Miku le gusto la cercanía y se lamento que la mayor lo rompiese.

—No te preocupes, tu también me caite bien— sonríe tímidamente.

—¿En serio?— los ojos de la mayor se le iluminaron —¡Genial!— nuevamente abrazo a la peliaqua y esta le correspondió el abrazo torpemente —Desde ahora seremos amigas ¿Si?— rompió nuevamente el abrazo pero sin separarse de la menor —Jugaremos y nos divertiremos ¿Si?—

—Si— asiente felizmente ¡Tenia una nueva amiga!

Espera... Amiga... Amigos... ¡Sus amigos!

Su cara cambio a una de preocupación ¿Donde están sus amigos? ¿Y si la bruja los encontró?

La pelirosa noto en cambio repentino de la peliaqua —¿Qué pasa, no quieres que seamos amigas?— pregunto un poco desilusionada y triste.

—No, si quiero ser tu amiga— respondió sin dudar —es solo que, mis amigos están por aquí y tengo miedo que la bruja los atrape—

La mayor sonríe aliviada —En ese caso, te ayudare a buscarlos— su voz sonaba decidido.

—¿De verdad?— pregunto aliviada ¡Su salvadora salvara a sus amigos!

—Te doy mi palabra de guerrero aprendiz— puso su mano en su corazón en señal de promesa. Esto sonrojo a la menor.

—Gracias— estaba un poco apenada.

La mayor iba a decir algo, pero el ruido de varios pájaros la interrumpió. De inmediato dirigió su vista a donde provenían esos cantos... en el sureste.

Eso significa una cosa...

—Tenemos que irnos, es una señal— en un hábil movimiento se fue hasta otra rama de otro árbol.

—¿Señal de que?— pregunto la menor tratando de hacer lo mismo que Lukana —Ahh— gimió de dolor.

Rápidamente la mayor dirigió su vista hacia la peliaqua preocupada de que se haya caído.

No se había caído...

Lukana no pudo contener la risa. Ahí estaba Miku con unas tiernas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos debido a que su largo cabello se enredo a unas ramas.

—No te rías, ayúdame— hizo un tierno puchero la menor. Estaba molesta, apenada y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lukana se regreso hacia la pequeña con muchísima habilidad y equilibrio. Miku solo la miro impresionada.

—Lo lamento— contiene una risa —es solo que te ves muy linda— Analizo el problema sin percatarse que el rojo de las mejillas de la menos se intensifico por lo último que dijo.

—Déjame ver...— debido a la posición que estaba la menor, Lukana paso sus brazos alrededor del su cuello y sus manos tocaba el enredado cabello.

Literalmente, la pelirosada la estaba semi-abrazando, su cabeza se encontraba por encima de la menor.

Miku se puso más roja, debido a la cercanía. Su cabeza se encontraba en el pecho de la mayor y sus manos estrujaban las ropas de la otra debido el dolor que sentía en su cabeza.

—... Vaya se ha enredado bastante— hablo la pelirosada como si estuviera pensando en voz alta —Lo mejor será que te corte el cabello para así liberarte— Del bolsillo de su vestido, saco una pequeña daga.

¡¿Por qué una niña tiene un objeto tan peligroso?!

A si...

Fue un regalo secreto de Kasumi en su séptimo cumpleaños.

—¡No, eso no!— exclamo aterrada la menor al ver el filoso objeto tan cerca de ella —¡El cabello no!—

—Pero si no te lo corto estarás aquí para siempre— Ok, eso fue un poco exagerado —Además, en estos lugares es mejor tener el cabello corto, ¡Como el mío!— toco su cabellera rosada inocentemente.

—¡Pero me gusta cómo se me ve mi cabello largo!— Ahora estaba lagrimeando asustada.

La mayor se conmovió por la tierna cara de la menor ¡Hasta se sintió culpable por haberla hecho llorar!

"Siempre ser caballerosa ante las damiselas asustadas" recordó las palabras de su hermana mayor.

Sonríe levemente —Está bien. No voy a cortar tu cabello. Solo no te vayas a mover y asustar ¿Ok?— su voz sonó tranquila y suave para darle confianza a la menor.

—Está bien...— dijo ya más tranquila.

Un momento... ¿Por qué pidió que no se asustara?

Lukana alzo el filoso objeto hacia Miku ocasionando que, lógicamente, se asustara.

—Tranquila, no te hare daño. Solo haz lo que te pido— hablaba con el mismo tono —No te asustes ni te muevas—

La menor solo cerró los ojos con fuerza. De repente sintió su cabello liberado, bueno, no del todo.

—Corte la rama, tu cabello está intacto— dijo orgullosa la pelirosa mientras guardaba la daga en su bolsillo —Ahora solo tenemos que quitar esa rama de tu cabello— Salto y cayo con agilidad y torpeza al suelo, dirigió su vista él lo alto donde estaba Miku y extendió sus brazos —Salta, aquí te atrapo—

"¡¿Que haga qué?!"

No le molestaba ser atrapada en los brazos de la mayor pero ¡No iba a saltar a tan grande altura!

—No tengas miedo, aquí estoy— sonríe con un aura protectora.

La menor, aunque dudo, salto y fue atrapada por la mayor. Solo que la mayor no soporto del todo su peso y esto provoco que ambas cayeran al suelo. Ahora la peliaqua estaba encima de la pelirosa.

La mayor empezó a reír por la cara de susto de la menor —¿Estás bien?— pregunto resistiendo la carcajada.

Sus manos estaban alrededor de la cintura de Miku y las manos de la peliaqua se encontraban en los hombros de Lukana.

La menor se levanto rápidamente con otro sonrojo provocado por la cercanía —¿Estás bien tu? ¿No te hiciste daño?— estaba preocupada por Lukana, después de todo, cayó con todo su peso.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— se incorpora con suma facilidad, señal de que no se había lastimado, Miku aun no estaba conforme así que empezó a revisar la espalda de la mayor con sus manos.

—...— A Lukana se extraño esa acción de la peliaqua —... ¿Qué haces?—

—Viendo si no te duele— respondió concentrada.

—Estoy bien— Sonrió ampliamente —Sera mejor que te quitemos esa cosa— señalo la rama que aun estaba en el cabello de la más joven.

La mayor se coloco como antes. Sus manos en el cabello de la menor y tratando de desenredarlo. Y su cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

Después de unos minutos, al fin pudo quitarlo sin quitar ningún cabello de Miku.

¿Misión cumplida?

—Tu cabello es largo... se te enredara con facilidad en un lugar como este— analizaba posando su mano en su mentón —Al menos que este atado— la idea se le vino en la mente y nuevamente saco su daga.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto la menor mientras se peinaba con sus dedos mientras observaba la mayor cortando los listones azules de las mangas de su vestido.

—Bien, creo que esto basta— pensó en voz alta analizando los listones y después el cabello suelto de Miku —...Tienes mucho cabello— se aproximo a la menor y toco los mechones aquamarina —Una coleta no bastara...— ladeo su cabeza con una tierna mueca de concentración —así que 2 coletas bastaran— sonríe ampliamente ante la idea.

Miku solo la miraba curiosa —¿2 coletas?—

—¡Sí! apuesto que te veras muy linda— uno de los listones lo sujeto con los labios, mientras que con el otro lo tomaba con una de sus manos y con la otra tomo la mitad de cabello de la menor y le hizo una coleta alta por un lado que le llegaba por encima de su hombro. Hizo lo mismo por el otro listón y...

—Te ves muy bonita así— dijo la mayor mirando con dulzura a la menor.

—... ¿E-en verdad lo crees?— pregunto sonrojada por el cumplido.

—¡Claro que lo creo!— sonríe ampliamente —deberías llevártelo así, me gusta cómo se te ve. Además, si vienes aquí peinada así, nos ahorraríamos un par de problemas— ríe levemente.

"Llevármelo así..." pensó mientras miraba sus coletas. La verdad es que se sentía más libre así...

Además, Lukana dijo que le gustaba...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los cantos de las aves.

—Debemos de ir al camino que dirige la ciudad, nos están esperando ahí— Sin pensarlo, tomo la mano a la menor y empezaron a caminar hacia donde provenía ese sonido.

—Pero ¿Y mis amigos?— pregunto un poco nerviosa por el contacto de las manos y por no saber el paradero de los antes mencionados.

—No te preocupes. Apuesto que ya están allá— saco el collar que tenia oculto en sus ropas, lo miraba con una expresión soñadora y con un leve sonrojo.

Esto noto la más joven pero decidió ignorarlo, aun que le dio duda el significado del objeto.

Siguieron caminado, Lukana ayudaba a Miku cuando tenían que pasar por caminos muy peligrosos para la menor. Debido a lo complicado que era, la peliaqua se agotaba con suma facilidad.

—No estás acostumbrada ¿Verdad?— pregunto la pelirosa al ver como la menor trataba de bajar de una enorme roca, estaba batallando y se veía que tenía miedo.

—¿Se nota?— pregunto avergonzada ya llegando al suelo con torpeza.

—La verdad, si— le parecía tierno el esfuerzo que hacia la menor, hasta que noto lo cansada que se veía la peliaqua —No nos falta mucho— dijo acercándose a la otra y de un movimiento rápido la cargo en su espalda.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-que haces? Bájame— se aferro a las ropas de la mayor temiendo que se caiga.

—Te vez cansada, lo mejor será que descanses— empezó a trotar con el cuerpo de la menor encima, no parecía estar fatigada.

"Es fuerte..." pensó la menor notando que la mayor acelero el paso sin jadear del cansancio, solo exhalaba con la boca.

—Ya casi llegamos— dijo Lukana reconociendo una marca que dejo en uno de los arboles, significa que estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Ya tardo bastante— hablo Gakupo lanzando otra piedra a uno de los arboles, ocasionando que varios pájaros cantasen y salieran volando aterrados.

Lily y Gumi habían llegado desde hace mucho, les extraño que había gente explorando el bosque. Pero les pareció genial que no sean los únicos que paseaban en el bosque.

Se presentaron ante los gemelos y el peli azul con amabilidad y sin ningún tipo de timidez. Rin fue la primera en saludar debido a la confianza que desprendían la rubia y la peliverde. Len y Kaito fueron amables pero discretos por educación.

Gakupo les explico la situación sobre la desaparición de la tal 'Miku' y que necesitaban su ayuda para localizarla, las chicas aceptaron sin dudar.

Ahora están esperando a cierta pelirosa que se está demorando mucho...

—Quizá no escucho la señal— dijo la rubia en un tono despreocupado.

—No creo, yo estaba cerca del acantilado y escuche a las aves— Argumento la peliverde en un mismo tono.

—Cierto, el acantilado es la zona más alejada... y al parecer no estaba por ahí, por lo tanto si lo habrá escuchado— analizo el mayor.

—¿Estabas por ahí?— preguntaron al unisonó las 2 rubias a la peliverde. Rin con asombro y admiración. Y Lily con enojo ¡Con razón no encontraba a la muy ingrata!

Gumi solo asintió y la gemela empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre cómo fue, como era, que se sintió, y entre otras cosas. La peliverde contestaba cada una con cierto temor debido a la emoción de la menor.

—¿Y si le paso algo a las 2?— pregunto preocupado Kaito.

Los amigos de Lukana lo miraron fijamente.

—Nah— dijeron al mismo tiempo con un movimiento de mano en señal de restarle importancia.

—De su amiga, Miku, no podemos asegurar su estado— hablo el pelimorado en un tono relajado —Pero de nuestra amiga, Lukana, estamos seguros que estará bien—

—Además, este lugar no es 'tan' peligroso como aparenta— aseguro Lily sonriente, le daba gracia que estaban un poco paranoicos sobre el bosque.

Se escucho unas pisadas junto con unas risas y unos grillitos de susto.

"Esa risa..."

"Esos gritillos..."

—Luka, ¡con cuidado!— dijo la dueña de esos gritillos.

¡Mira ya hemos llegado!— De los arboles salió una pelirosada cargando en su espalda a una peliaqua.

—¡Miku!— gritaron sus amigos aliviados y corrieron hasta la pareja.

—Ya te habías tardado, enamorada— hablo despreocupadamente la rubia mayor a la pelirosa.

—Cállate, bruja— Bajo a la menor con suavidad y miro a Lily de mala gana, odiaba que la digan de esa forma solo por llevarse 'tan' bien con Gakupo.

—¿Eh? ¡¿La bruja?!— Miku se asusto y se escondió detrás de la pelirosa.

—¿Se refiere a Lily?— pregunto con burla la peliverde.

—¡Claro que se refiere a Lily! ¡¿Pues a quien más?! Si es la única que tiene cara de bruja— respondió de la misma forma mientras miraba desafiante a la rubia mencionada.

—¡Ahora sí, Lukana! ¡Te lo ganaste!... ¡No huyas, cobarde!— grito molesta persiguiendo a su amiga —¡No se vale, ven y pelea!— se molesto mas cuando la pelirosa se subió a un árbol.

—¡No peleo con idiotas!—

—¡¿Que has dicho?!—

—¡La verdad! ¡Bruja idiota!—

...

El pelimorado y la peliverde suspiran resignados, mientras que los demás miraban la escena con diversión y confusión.

El pelimorado se acerco a Rin —La que está en el árbol es Lukana— la rubia sonríe ¡Esa Lukana parecía más atrevida de lo que imaginaba!

Después se acerco a Miku —Un gusto, soy Gakupo Kamui— Se presento con amabilidad y la peliaqua hizo lo mismo —Lukana normalmente le dice bruja a Lily— aclaro ya suponiendo el temor de la menor —a pesar de que siempre discuten, son muy buenas amigas. En resumen, Lily no es una bruja de verdad, no te preocupes— La peliaqua sonríe divertida ante la confusión que tuvo.

—¡Oigan ustedes!— grito Gumi al par de peleoneras —¿Podrían dejar su batalla? Tenemos compañía— señalo al grupo de Rin.

—Oh, lo lamento— sin temor salto del árbol y aterrizo de pie, aunque con un poco de torpeza.

Esto dejo asombrados a los que no la conocían, Miku y Rin solo ampliaron su sonrisa.

La rubia menor se acerco a la pelirosa —¡Hola! ¡Soy Rin! ¡Gracias por traer a Miku a salvo! ¡Gakupo nos conto muchas cosas de ti!— exclamo emocionada sin notar que la mayor se sonrojo por lo último.

—...No hay de que, solo estábamos jugando a las escondidas— ríe nerviosa —¿Gakupo les hablo de mi? en ese caso, me imagino que saben mi nombre ¿Verdad? Je, por favor, dime Luka.

—Oh ¿Enserió?— Interrumpió Lily —¡Hasta Gakupo habla de maravillas de Lukana, incluso con gente que apenas conoció!— sonríe burlona —Par de enamorados—

—¿Eh? ¿Lukana y Gakupo son novios?— pregunto inocentemente el peli azul —Oh, Yo soy Kaito Shion, Un placer— recordó que de debía presentar y lo hizo de la misma forma

—Eso explica muchas cosas... Y yo soy Len Kagamine, hermano de Rin. Espero que nos llevemos bien— sonríe amistoso ignorando un par de sonrojos.

—...N-no somos novios— negó Lukana con torpeza.

—¿Y ese collar que tienes en el cuello?— Molesto la rubia mayor —Para mí, significa que Gakupo te pidió matrimonio— sonríe pícaramente.

Rápidamente, la pelirosada oculto el collar bajo su vestido y el pelimorado miro hacia otro lado apenado.

¡Lily supo las intenciones que tenía el mayor! Lukana no lo noto... ¿Pero Lily si?

Sin duda, la rubia no es tan tonta...

—¡Voy a tener cuñada! ¡Soy tan feliz!— festejo la peliverde dando pequeños saltos.

Todos empezaron a reír por la actitud de la pareja 'comprometida', menos Miku.

Entendió el por qué la mayor miraba el collar con tanta adoración y con ese leve rojo en las mejilla, cuando estaban dirigiéndose a la salida del bosque.

No le gusto que Lukana se sonrojara aun más cuando Lily digo esas cosas.

No le gusto que Gumi le dijera 'Cuñada' a la mayor.

No le gusto el collar.

...No le gusto Gakupo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía el por qué sus disgustos.

Debería estar de feliz, ¿No? Porque su salvadora estaba enamorada y era correspondida ¿Por qué no podía estar feliz? ¿Por qué de la nada desarrollo un 'rencor' hacia Gakupo, si él se mostro muy amable con ella? ¿Por qué Lukana le parecía una persona tan maravillosa, si la conoció en menos de un día?

—¿Tu eres Miku, verdad?— sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la peliverde.

La menor asiente —Si, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto amable pero por dentro se sentía aun extraña.

—Soy Gumi Megpoid— se presenta confiada —lamento si mis amigos son unos raros, pero son buena gente— ríe por su comentario.

La menor ríe de igual forma —De hecho todos me agradan— Mintió un poco.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— amplia su sonrisa — ¡Hey Lily!— llamo a la nombrada que estaba 'peleándose' con Lukana y los demás los veía divertidos —Ven, todavía no te presentaste con Miku— fingió molestarse con la rubia.

—Perdón, es que molestar a Lukana es divertido— se aproximo a la peliaqua —Soy Lily Matsuda, amiga confiable y compañera en travesuras— se presenta mientras despeinaba la cabeza de la peliaqua —No soy una bruja, así que no me tengas miedo—

—Lo siento, es que Lukana me dijo que podías aparecer y desaparecer como una— hablo avergonzada.

—En ese caso, ella es un mono por treparse a los arboles— la menor ríe de buena gana por el comentario.

—Hey, escuche eso— cierta pelirosada se acerca a ellas con mala cara —No le digas esas cosas a Miku, quiero que me vea de buena manera— ordeno a la rubia.

—Pero eso es lo que haces y no lo niegues que ella te ha visto hace unos instantes— sonríe provocándola.

—Lo hice para alejarme de ti— golpe bajo para Lily —¿Verdad, Miku?— se acerco a la peliaqua y la abrazo por atrás —Que lo hice para que la bruja no me pusiera un hechizo— recargo su mentón en la cabeza de la menor, su voz sonaba muy suave y dulce.

El rojo apareció en su cara —...N-no es una bruja— tardo en responder.

—¡Ja!— se burlo la rubia —Si Miku lo dice es por algo—

—¿Eh? ¡Miku!— la pelirosa volteo a la menor y la elevo por la cintura con sus delicados pero a la vez fuertes brazos —¡Miku, la rubia te puso un hechizo!— empezó a girar sobre su propio eje —¡Tengo que romperlo a como dé lugar!— gritaba de forma dramática sin quitar su sonrisa.

—¡Lukanaa!— la menor se aferraba a los brazos de la mayor asustada —¡Yayayaya! ¡Ya no tengo nada, lo juro!—

—Esta curada— la bajo con suavidad.

—Tramposa— murmuro Lily entre dientes.

—Manipuladora— la pelirosa escucho.

—Rara—

—Fea—

—Pulpo—

—Abeja—

—Fenómenos— ahora fue Gumi quien hablo.

Rin, Len y Kaito estaban hablando con, Gakupo estaban conversando sobre trivialidades, parecían hablarle muy bien, como si se conocieran toda la vida.

—Oh, entonces, ¿Ustedes también viven en la ciudad? creí que vivían por aquí —pregunto curioso el peli azul.

—Bueno, la única que vive por aquí es Lukana. Nosotros la visitamos cada vez que podemos y jugamos, pero normalmente, Lukana nos visita en la ciudad— aclaro con un gesto en la mano.

—Me imagino por que el camino para llegar aquí es largo— argumento el rubio interesado.

—Sí, algo así. Es complicado venir hasta aquí por el tiempo. Antes solíamos venir con regularidad cuando éramos pequeños—

—¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron?— pregunto emocionada la rubia.

—Literalmente, estábamos destinados a conocernos porque nuestros padres se conocen en los negocios y son muy buenos amigos— recordó el día en que fue obligado a ir a una fiesta muy elegante junto a su prima y conoció a Lily y a Lukana.

—¿Y ustedes, como se conocieron?— pregunto curioso —Bueno, lógicamente Rin y Len se conocieron desde antes de nacer, pero...— ríe por la tonta aclaración —¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigos?—

—Bueno, nosotros conocimos a Miku cuando sus padres y ella vinieron a nuestra casa— explicaba el rubio.

—Por un asunto de negocios y empezamos a jugar con ella y blah blah— prosigo la gemela fingiendo aburrimiento.

—Y yo fui el ultimo en conocerlos. Yo ya conocía a Miku desde a muy temprana edad— hablo el peli azul.

—Oh, ya veo— le pareció curioso al pelimorado que se conocieran por sus padres como el conoció a sus amigas.

Un momento... ¿padres?

—Amm una pregunta— hablo con un poco inseguro el mayor mientras miraba el cielo, para ser exactos, el sol —¿Hasta qué hora les dejo sus padres para salir?— utilizo su mano como sombra para no lastimar su vista.

...¿Hora?

—La verdad, es que no lo saben— hablo apenado el peli azul.

El mayor solo alzo una ceja —No me sorprende— sonríe de lado —Déjame adivinar: se escaparon por que sus padres estaban ocupados ¿O me equivoco?—

Oh, al parecer es adivino...

—Jeje, si algo así— rieron con nerviosismo los gemelos.

El mayor extendió sus dos brazos hacia la enorme estrella y empezó a moverlos de forma extraña.

Como si estuviera contando el horizonte.

—...Mmm— Dejo de hacer lo que hacía resignado —¡Oye Luka!— grito a su amiga y la susodicha voltea su mirada hacia el— ¿Sabes qué hora es?— pregunto un poco apenado.

—Amm— Hizo lo mismo que hizo Gakupo sacando la lengua en señal de concentración —Son...— susurro unos cuantos números —como mas de las 11:00 ¿Por?—

...

—¿Eh? ¡¿Enserió?!— Pregunto preocupado el peli azul —¡Debemos de irnos!—

—El viaje, la caminata, y la desaparición de Miku, nos duro como 3 horas— hablo de la misma forma el rubio.

—¿Puedes saber la hora sin reloj?— la rubia se acerco a la pelirosa con cara de 'Wow'

—Algo así, no puedo dar la hora exacta, pero si una aproximación— respondió en un tono simple —Si quieres te enseño— propuso al ver la cara de la rubia.

—¡Claro!—

—Pero no ahora, tenemos que irnos— interrumpió el gemelo jalando el hombro de su hermana.

—¿Donde está el carruaje?— pregunto la peliverde mirando a los alrededores sin encontrar nada.

—Por aquí, le dijimos al conductor que estábamos esperara— señalo una esquina del camino, pero debido a los arboles lo tapaba.

—Sí que es obediente— susurro la rubia mayor a Gumi.

Fueron todos hacia el carruaje y como era de suponerse, el conductor estaba recargado al vehículo mirando a la nada.

—Lo siento Gerald, no creíamos que estaríamos aquí por tanto tiempo— se disculpo el peli azul jugando con sus pulgares apenado.

—No se preocupe señorito, sabía que estaban en buenas manos— hablo el hombre de cabello oscuro con algunas canas, parecía despreocupado.

—¿Gerald?— Dijeron al unisonó Lukana y Gakupo al reconocerlo.

—Oh, cuánto tiempo— Hablo Lily sin sorpresa pero sonriente al ver aquel hombre.

—¿Lo conocen?— pregunto extrañado el rubio.

—Él y su esposa son vendedores en el mercado— explicaba la peliverde —Nosotros íbamos a visitarlos y comprar—

—Así es, ahora solo vende mi mujer— aclaro con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Como esta su esposa? ¿Se encuentra mejor?— pregunto el mayor notando la expresión del hombre.

—Aun esta delicada de salud pero sigue estable—

'Los aventureros', como solía llamarlos Gerald, iban al mercado a ver las mercancías que vendían la gente. Un día, Lily vio una hermosa figura de porcelana en el puesto del matrimonio, así que obligo a sus amigos a que cooperaran para comprar dicho objeto. Otro día, Gumi vio un hermoso lienzo del un paisaje y lo compro con sus ahorros. Días después, Lukana compro unas fundas de espada de piel de reptil... ni idea porque. Ahora Gakupo estaba interesado en una katana...

Gracias a las compras de los infantes, Gerald ha podido comprarle medicinas a su mujer. Los niños ofrecieron ayuda al hombre en repetidas ocasiones pero este se negaba, por lo tanto, optaron en comprar lo que les gustase a un precio exageradamente caro cada vez que visitaban a él y su esposa.

Algo noble ¿No?

Pero la situación económica era muy difícil, por ello, el hombre tuvo que trabajar de chofer de los Shion y su mujer en el mercado.

Los niños les contaban lo que hacían en el bosque, sus aventuras y travesuras. Por ello no se preocupo que Kaito y los demás se perdieran porque sabía que se encontrarían con 'Los aventureros'

—Veremos cuando los visitaremos ¿Aun tiene la Katana, verdad?— pregunto interesado el pelimorado.

—Lo tengo apartado solo para usted— respondió de la misma forma.

—Es un trato entonces— sonrió satisfecho.

—Sera mejor que se vayan— propuso Gumi al ver que posiblemente su primo hablara de 'negocios' con Gerald —Esto durara para rato—

—De hecho— el rubio analizo la situación con una expresión de 'Esto es raro'

—Espero que vuelvan pronto— hablo sonriente la pelirosa —Mi casa no está lejos de aquí—

—Cuenta con ello Luka. De nuevo, gracias por traer a Miku a salvo— hablo de la misma forma el peli azul.

La mayor sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro con cierto nerviosismo, al voltear vio a la peliaqua.

—Amm, Gracias por los listones— de forma nerviosa estaba desatando una de sus coletas.

—Oh no— interrumpe las acciones de la menor —Llévatelos, se te ven muy bien— hato nuevamente la coleta.

—... ¿N-no abra problema?— pregunto con las mejillas rojas por las acciones de la mayor.

—Por supuesto que no— sonríe infantil —eso hacen las amigas ¿De acuerdo?—

—... ¡Sí!— respondió feliz. Le gustaba esa idea de Lukana como amiga.

Los Gemelos, el Peli azul y la Peliaqua se despidieron afirmado que posiblemente mañana vendrían de nuevo, eso les encanto la idea a los demás. Subieron al carruaje y Gerald dio marcha al caballo.

—... ¿Tus padres notaran lo que paso con tu vestido?— pregunto Lily a la pelirosa después de ver que el vehículo ya estaba muy lejos.

—Ajam— respondió despreocupada —Al menos lo hice por un acto noble ¿O no?— sonríe presumida a su amiga.

—Los actos nobles no se presumen— hablo de igual forma.

—Ya van a empezar...— dijeron al unisonó los primos resignados.

—¡Vamos Lily! ¡Te reto a una carrera!—

—¡Acepto el reto Luka!—

Empezaron a correr hacia el lado contrario del camino mientras que el pelimorado y la peliverde las siguieron a trote.

Esto es... vivir sin preocupaciones.

.

—Apenas note ese peinado— dijo burlona Rin a Miku —Pareces niña—

—¿Y eso no es lo que soy?— contraataco de inmediato —Además, tú no te quedas nada atrás—

—Al menos yo disimulo— respondió divertida.

—Se te ven muy bien, Miku— interrumpió Kaito la discusión.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no te lo peinas así?— propuso Len.

—... Eso estaba pensando. Me siento libre así— respondió un poco bajo por la vergüenza.

De inmediato, pensó en la pelirosa y el cómo había sido afortunada en conocer a alguien así.

Alguien, que disfruta de la libertad y que mostro valentía.

Alguien tan opuesto a ella...

"Lukana" sonríe mientras mira hacia la ventana con una sonrisa soñadora.

"... No. Me gusta más como suena Luka"

"Luka" su sonrisa se intensifico.

Sus amigos notaron las expresiones 'bobas' de la menor, pero creyeron que era por haber vivido un poco de aventura.

De seguro, recibirán un regaño de sus padres por haber escapado, pero ¿Importa? No.

No se arrepentirían de haber roto las reglas por que valió la pena.

Vieron mas allá de la ciudad, sintieron sensaciones extrañas pero a la vez divertidas, y sobretodo... conocieron personas divertidas y alegres.

¡Valió la pena!

Ahora todos tenían la misma cara que de la peliaqua, solo que la menor pensaba en 'ella' y ellos en 'aventura'.

En definitiva, irían de nuevo el día siguiente para verlos de nuevo y en caso de que no se encuentren, irían a la casa de Lukana...

El plan perfecto. Pero ¿Que pasaría si sus planes se fueran cuesta abajo por horribles circunstancias?

Como la muerte y la perdida...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

.

.

.

_Uff ¡HASTA AQUI! ¡MI CEREBRO YA NO DA PARA MAS! ;w;_

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de este fic._

_Pronto seguiré con 'Encadenada a ti' ;3 es solo que me quede atorada ;3; ¡Piedad!_

_XD Bueno, ahora me gustaría hacer un par de preguntas..._

_1.-¿Quien creen que sea el 'amor' de Kasumi? podría decirse que es una 'Vocaloid' solo que no tiene voz (Creo) XD_

_2.-¿Donde creen que esta Meiko?_

_Ahora, aclaraciones..._

_a) Kasumi significa 'Nubes rosadas'_

_b) Yusuke significa 'Amable protector'_

_c) Como dije en un principio, este fic podría ser un AU (No estoy del todo segura :)_

_d) El fic tendrá momentos fuertes y explícitos._

_e) No estoy 100% segura si morirá algún personaje Vocaloid...no sé._

_f) Por más que busque, solo vi e nombre de "Lukana" como el más cercano a "Luka" (Lo saque de la canción "The Lunacy of Duke Venomania")_

_Bueno, hasta aquí me despido_

_Chao -3-_

_PD: Me he vuelto adicta a los Reviews, así que... ¡DEMNE DROGA! asdasdasd :3_

_Ahora si me voy.-._

_Chao! :3_


	2. Capitulo 2: Diferencias

_**... Ammm Holi *Se pone nerviosa* ehh ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! ¡NO ME FUI DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA PAGINA! ¡ESTOY VIVA! **_

_**Las "Vacaciones" estuvieron muy pesadas... la escuela, el trabajo y otras mil razones me quitaban mi tiempo y por ende... la inspiración. umu**_

_**Bueno, aunque si he tenido tiempo en leer unos fics y dejarles reviews XD, bueno eso es otra historia...**_

_**CLARO, QUE ESCRIBIA LO QUE PODIA EN MIS RATOS LIBRES -3- (Que eran muy pocos...)**_

_**Ojala me perdonen u.u**_

_**Disclaimer: ¡SI AMIGOS! ¡VOCALOID ME PERTENECE! ¡LUKA ME PERTENECE! ¡Y EL NEGITORO ES OFICIAL! ¡MEIKO ME PERTENECE! (Si, aunque no parezca, amo a Meiko) ¡GANO MUCHO DINERO EN ESTO! ... No me miren así, es solo que se vale soñar, ¿No? u.u Ok, está bien: Vocaloid no me pertenece (;n;) ¡Luka no me pertenece! ;A; *Llora en un rincón***_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**¡COMIENZA!**_

Capitulo 2: Diferencia.

¡Llegamos!— exclamaron contentos mientras entraban a la casa de la pelirosada.

De la cocina salió Miriam con su habitual uniforme de sirvienta y con un delantal manchado con harina y especias

Oh, chicos ¿Fueron a una trinchera? Miren su estado— Miro curiosa y divertida las ropas de los menores. Tenían tierra, algunas ramas en sus cabellos, los zapatos con hojas y lodo —Señorita Lukana ¿Que paso a los listones de su vestido?— pregunto ahora un poco seria.

Amm, es que nos encontramos con unos amigos...— explicaba la nombrada jugando con sus pulgares y teniendo la mirada baja.

Y se perdieron y como grandes héroes los rescatamos...— continuo Lily.

Y Lukana le dio los listones a una amiga para amarrar su cabello...—Prosiguió Gumi.

Si algo así— Fue lo único dé dijo Gakupo ¿Que mas decir?

Oh bien— rodo los ojos con una sonrisa de lado —Apenas es la 1:00, todavía no está la comida ¿Por qué no se toman un baño y me dan su ropa para lavarla?— propuso dirigiéndose a la cocina —Saben donde están los baños, elijan uno para asearse. Señorita: báñese y vístase rápido para que me pase la ropa de los chicos ¿De acuerdo?—

¡Si, Tía!— acepto gustosa y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras — ¡Yo iré al de mi habitación!—

¡Pues yo iré en que está cerca de jardín!— la peliverde fue hacia el lado izquierdo de la mansión.

Yo iré el que está por la sala de estar— la rubia hacia el derecho

...Pues ¡Yo en el pasillo de arriba!— hablo dudoso pero grito al final, dirigiéndose a las escaleras e ir hacia la derecha, donde casualmente fue Lukana... una coincidencia, ¿o no?

Unos minutos después...

"Estos niños, nunca cambian" pensó la mujer mientras cortaba vegetales "Ojala que jamás maduren ni crezcan" sonrió con ternura.

Tía Miriam, aquí está la ropa— la voz de la pelirosa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Dirigió su mirada algo sorprendida hacia la menor —... ¿Tan rápido se baño?— Noto el brillo de su cara provocado por el agua que aun le escurría— Pero señorita, aun esta empapada— su mirada reflejaba asombro, diversión y preocupación a la vez —Vaya a secarse o tendrá un resfriado —Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, fue hacia la pelirosa y tomo las ropas.

Lukana tenía puesto un vestido ligero color durazno y toques rosados.

... Amm, ¿Tía?— sonaba dudosa.

¿Sí?— Ya estaba saliendo de la cocina.

Mis amigos ya terminaron de ducharse y están desnudos, ¿Cuanto tardara la ropa en lavarse y secarse? ¿O acaso comerán así?— tenía una expresión juguetona. Recordó cuando fue a donde Gakupo y este se negaba a que ella entrase a recoger sus ropas.

"Parecía una niña asustada"

Miriam solo la miro con una ceja alzada y con una mueca de asombro.

... Estos niños tenían energía para todo ¿No tienen un botón de apagado? ¡Oh si! ¡En aquella época no existían esas cosas!

En ese caso, tengo ropa guardada para este tipo de casos— lo dice como si hubiera ocurrido antes esa situación —encogida regreso—

Okey— Fue lo único dijo sonriendo con inocencia.

En la residencia Megurine tenía la peculiaridad de que solo tenían una sirvienta, debido a que los dueños no le veían necesario el contratar a tanta gente. Además, en aquella época, se tenía acostumbrado a que la servidumbre, literalmente, hacían todo por sus patrones como el cambiarse la ropa y peinarlos. A los Megurine no les agradaba que sus hijas tuvieran esa costumbre porque creían que eso las hacían 'Dependientes' de alguien. Contrataron a Miriam solo para que hiciera las comidas y le pagaban extra si limpiaba, lo cual a la mujer no se esforzaba por lo bien organizados que era la familia.

La mujer había trabajado en esa residencia después del nacimiento de Kasumi, hace más de veinte años.

Lo más peculiar de todo, es cuando la familia la trataban, literalmente, con tanta familiaridad.

El señor Megurine siempre le financiaba las medicinas cuando sufría de algún ataque de tos, y no solo eso, le dejaba dormirse en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, que por cierto eran muy lujosas.

La Señora, de origen y rasgos Británicos, platicaba con ella como si se tratasen de unas 'Mejores amigas por siempre' y de hecho le enseño a leer y a escribir, argumentando que al poseer esas dos habilidades podría llegar lejos. Ahora su patrona le estaba enseñando ingles.

Kasumi siempre la vio como una segunda madre, hasta el punto de pedirle consejos cuando tenía alguna duda, debido a que cuando era pequeña sus padres se veían obligados a salir por asuntos de negocios, la mayor siempre la cuidaba.

Lukana por su inocencia, creía que Miriam y su Madre, de nombre Elise, eran hermanas debido a lo cercanas y lo comunicativas que eran, por ello desde que supo hablar, siempre la llamaba 'Tía Miriam' o simplemente 'Tía'

Actualmente, Lukana sabía que la Peliplatiada y su madre no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo, pero seguía llamándola así de ya que era una forma afectuosa de llamarla.

Y no es para menos, al igual que Kasumi, fue cuidada por la mujer desde que nació. Es normal que la menor la viera como parte de la familia e incluso como una segunda madre.

A pesar de esas 'libertades', Miriam siempre trataba a la familia con formalidad y con respeto, siempre hablándoles de 'Señora o Señor' y 'Señoritas' junto con 'Usted'.

La pelirosa ya les había dado a sus amigas un vestido para cada una y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia uno de los baños donde se encontraba su amigo.

Lily y Gumi fueron con Miriam a la cocina para ayudarle con la comida.

¿Gakupo?— llamo a la puerta tratando de contener las risas. Tenía en sus manos un conjunto de ropa para él.

¿Q-que pasa?— Tartamudeo, Lukana no sabía si era por el frio que sentía al estar desnudo o por estar nervioso por estar desnudo.

Tengo ropa para ti— Respondió esforzándose por no reírse —Abre la puerta—

P-primero deja la ropa en el suelo y voltéate— Tartamudeo otra vez.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— "No te rías Lukana, tienes que contenerte" —Si la dejo en el suelo se va a ensuciar—

...— No dijo nada.

Gakuu— Uso un tono fingido de autoridad —Abre la puerta—

¿Y-y por qué no la abres tu?— ¡Buena idea Gakupo! —... ¡O—olvídalo! ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta!—

De todas formas no podría por que tengo mis dos manos ocupadas— Sus ojos se abrieron de mas y su sonrisa se volvió juguetona. Parece que tuvo una idea para que su amigo sede —Tu ropa pesa, si no abres la puerta tendré mis brazos adoloridos— Sonrió de lado, avergonzar el pelimorado era tan divertido.

...V-vale. Abriré la puerta, p—pero cierra tus ojos ¿Okey?—

Está bien— obedeció la petición y los cerro con tranquilidad pero aun conteniendo la carcajada.

Con lentitud la puerta se abrió, el pelimorado solo tenía una toalla que rodeaba su cintura. Miro por los lados para asegurarse de que solo estaba su querida pelirosada, sus ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa la hacían ver muy linda ante los ojos del mayor. Se quedo mirando a Lukana por unos segundos. Le encantaba ese hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla cuando sonreía. Amaba el flequillo que apenas cubría sus delicadas cejas y enmarcaba su angelical rostro. Le gustaba como trataba de contener las risas. Pero lo que más le fascinaba, eran sus ojos, que en ese instante estaban cerrados, de color azul del mar. Noto que tenía aun el collar en su cuello, eso provoco que se le formara una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pelirosada se empezaba a desesperar, así que lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada purpura del mayor.

...—

...—

Un enorme sonrojo a pareció en las mejillas del pelimorado —...Ehh— fue lo único que pudo decir ante incomoda situación.

... Pff ¡Jajajajajaja!— La menor se empezó a reír gracias a la cara del mayor, no todos los días vez a tu amigo ¡Tan! sonrojado.

Gakupo, pareciendo un tomate, tomo la ropa de las manos de Lukana y cerró la puerta rápidamente. La menor aun seguía riéndose con ganas.

Por si lo preguntan, la pelirosa no noto que no tenia 'nada' su amigo, lo noto después cuando le quito las prendas y con mas razón rio con fuerza hasta el punto de que Lily, Gumi y Miriam la hayan escuchado en la cocina.

Gakupo— llamo como podía —Perdón, es que ¡Jajajaja!— le gano la risa, otra vez — ¡Tu cara fue tan...! ¡Jajaja!

Siguió riéndose por un buen tiempo mientras que, al otro lado de la puerta, el mayor se vestía con un enorme rojo en toda su cara.

Cuando por fin salió, noto que la pelirosada ya no estaba cerca, a lo mejor se fue con las demás.

¡Booo!— o a lo mejor estaba escondida en algún lado y asusto por la espalda al pobre.

¡Ahh!— ¿Eso fue un grito de una niña? Oh no, es Gakupo teniendo casi un infarto por culpa de su amiga — ¿P-por que hiciste eso?— pregunto alarmado y alzando un poco la voz.

Para asustarte— Rio por la obviedad de la pregunta.

N-no me refiero a eso— Trato de controlar su respiración y su nerviosismo.

¿Ah no? pues no se a que te refieres— encogió sus hombros con un tono de voz un poco sarcástico —Oh, esa ropa te queda muy bien ¿Por qué no te vistes así mas seguido?— Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin percatarse el rojo de las mejillas del mayor.

El conjunto que llevaba Gakupo consistía en un traje de seda, junto con lazos de encaje en las mangas de su abrigo color vino. Elegante y muy sofisticado sin duda.

¿Vas a venir?— pregunto sonriente mirando por su hombro al distraído pelimorado —Si no vienes mejor, más para mí— sonrió con inocente malicia pero en realidad, era para que el mayor reaccionara. Además, en parte estaba mintiendo, lo que más disfrutaba con el mayor era cuando comían juntos.

... Y también con Lily y Gumi.

¡Ah no!— se aproximo hacia ella con mucha determinación, recuperando su confianza—¡Y quieres mi comida, tienes que pasar por encima de mí!—

Es un reto entonces...— Lukana ¡Ama! los retos.

Preparada...— Ambos se posicionaron.

Listo...— ¡No le importaba tener que usar un vestido tan sofocante en una carrera! ¡Ella ganara!

¡Ahora!— gritaron al mismo tiempo, empezando a bajar las escaleras con rapidez.

¿Eso no es peligroso? Tal vez, pero tratándose de ellos dos... es más peligroso, no para ellos pero si para los de su alrededor.

Gakupo era más alto, junto con sus piernas, podía correr y saltearse 2 escalones. Lukana, en cambio era más pequeña y solo podía saltearse un escalón. Era notorio quien estaba ganando.

La pelirosa, en un acto de valentía, dio un salto lo suficientemente prolongado como para saltearse 4 escalones logrando así estar al mismo nivel que el mayor.

Al notar eso, Gakupo hizo lo mismo logrando así ganar la carrera con ventaja.

¡Eso es trampa!— Grito la menor con un lindo puchero.

¡Tú también hiciste trampa!— se defendió apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Pero no gane, así que no cuenta— replico sacando la lengua.

Si cuenta—

¡Que no!—

...—

...—

Empezaron a mirarse a los ojos con molestia hasta que poco a poco suavizaron sus rostros.

¡Jajajaja!— Rieron de buena gana por unos instantes.

¿La paz?— pregunto el pelimorado extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Siempre lo habrá— Tomo la mano gustosa y con un rosado en sus mejillas.

¿Lo prometes?— parecía más como una súplica que una pregunta.

Claro—

Ahora se miraban con cariño, disfrutando de la calidez de sus manos haciendo contacto, sin percatarse de las intrusas que observaban la escena, divertidas y conteniendo la risa.

Jo Jo, ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Una versión mejorada de Romeo y Julieta?— era Lily tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

Que mi primo sea Julieta y que Lukana sea Romeo— propuso inocentemente Gumi.

...— Los protagonistas reaccionaron y separaron sus manos y miraron otro lado con los rostros rojos.

...Espera ¿Por qué yo de Julieta? ¿No debería ser yo el Romeo?— El primero en reaccionar, parecía un poco ofendido por la propuesta de su prima.

¿Desde cuándo los príncipes tienen el cabello más largo que las princesas?— respondió Lily con una pregunta.

¡Oye!— Dijeron a la vez la pareja.

¿O cuando la princesa rescata al príncipe de las bestias?— prosiguió Gumi divertida.

Si te refieres a aquella vez del Zorro, todo estaba bajo control— explico el mayor con un movimiento elegante de su mano.

Lukana solo rio por lo bajo.

Recordó cuando escucho un grito, que parecía el de una niña, cerca del rio y fue a investigar, estaban jugando a las atrapadas y la pelirosa era quien la 'Traía'. Fue a investigar creyendo que había una niña en peligro.

...

Gran su sorpresa que resulto ser Gakupo siendo acorralado por un zorro rojo gruñón de tamaño mediano.

Lukana le ayudo al mayor lanzándole piedras y ramas al animal, tratando de solamente de ahuyentarlo. Después de lograrlo 'consoló' al mayor, en realidad se burlo de el por horas, y volvieron con las demás contándoles el relato.

Gracias a esto, las 3 se rieron de Gakupo durante meses, ahora solo lo hacen en vez en cuando... como ahora.

Gakupo al menos agradece que serás siempre salvado por Lukana— comento Gumi sin ningún tipo de burla, sonara sincera.

Verán que yo la salvare siempre ¡Desde ahora!— Aseguro sin dudar y poniendo su mano en su pecho en señal de promesa.

Si es que algún día estará en peligro— murmuro Lily.

Algún día— continuo, hasta ahora callada, Lukana en un tono sarcástico —No te preocupes, para mi eres el Romeo perfecto— de dio una palmadita en el hombro junto con una sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

La comida esta lista— se escucho la voz de Miriam saliendo de la cocina —Sera mejor que vayan a la mesa—

Todos con un '¡Si Miriam!' fueron al comedor, se sentaron y esperaron a que Miriam, con un carrito especial, trajera una enorme hoya humeante, un tazón lleno de verduras cortadas y un plato cubierto, junto unos platos y cubiertos. Además de una tetera y unas tazas.

Y por si se lo preguntan; Gakupo se sentó alado de Lukana.

¡Huele delicioso! ¿Qué es, Tía?—

Uno de sus favoritos, Lukana: Sopa de atún con puerro frito y nori— Dijo al momento de quitar la tapa de la hoya.

La pelirosa sonrió como solo una niña dichosa podía hacer.

"¿Atún? ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no extraña?" pensó con sarcasmo la rubia.

Para acompañar, habrá ensalada verde con zanahorias y berenjenas—

Gakupo y Gumi chocaron sus palmas como si fueran cómplices de algo.

"Zanahorias, berenjenas... Ok. ¿Pero el postre que hicimos Gumi y yo?"

Y de postre, Bizcocho de miel y canela con mago—

"Ho Ho, Ahora me dio hambre"

Cada uno tomo un plato si se sirvieron al gusto cada alimento disponible.

Gumi tomo mucha ensalada y un poco de postre, casi no se sirvió sopa.

Gakupo, al igual que su prima, tomo ensalada y sopa, no se sirvió postre porque sabía que lo había hecho la rubia.

Lily, con pesar de la sirvienta, tomo una gran cantidad del postre y muy poco de todo.

Lukana solo cogió un plato sopa... bueno, más bien casi todo la hoya.

Miriam se encargo de servir té rojo para los menores.

Oye Tía ¿Donde están mis padres y mi hermana?— pregunto cuando la mayor le dio la taza.

Fueron a la ciudad— explicaba con la serenidad de siempre —Los señores a atender unos negocios y su hermana tal vez a entregar una carta.

Oh... está bien— Lo de sus padres no le extrañaba, pero el que Kasumi haya enviado una carta a, tal vez, la 'chica misteriosa' le parecía raro.

Según recordaba, Kasumi enviaba siempre una carta al mes a la 'chica misteriosa', cosa que hizo haces un par de semanas ¿Por qué le enviaría otra?

Señorita Lukana ¿Le pasa algo?—

¿Eh?... ¿dijiste algo?— pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

¿Le pasa algo?—

A... no. Solo pensaba si volverán pronto ¿Desde cuándo salieron?— pregunto tomando un sorbo de su té.

Hace como unas 3 horas—

... Ya veo— susurro en un tono muy serio, algo muy raro de ella.

¿Y si Kasumi decidió dejarlo todo y envió esa carta como despedida?

Lukana de inmediato se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Ya le preguntara a su hermana cuando llegue.

Además, mañana sería un gran día: Miku y sus amigos la visitaran junto con sus viejos amigos.

"¿Como seria?" pensó curiosa "Lily y Gumi se llevarían muy bien con Rin, serian unas maestras es travesuras" Bebió un poco de su taza de té "Gakupo sería un buen amigo de Kaito y de Len, serian como 'Los tres mosqueteros', teniendo grandes aventuras y rescatando a las princesas" rio un poco el pensar algo así...

"un Momento... ¡Eso es!" Al parecer, Lukana tuvo una idea.

"Que Gakupo rescate a Rin, Que Kaito rescate a Lily y que Len rescate a Gumi ¡Jugaríamos a los mosqueteros salvando a las princesas!"

... "Espera ¿Y Miku?" Buena pregunta.

"¿Y yo?" Otra buena pregunta.

"…En ese caso ¡Yo seré también una mosquetera y salvare a Miku!"

Lukana— llamo por cuarta vez el pelimorado, esta vez recibiendo la atención de la nombrada — ¿Que estas pensando?— pregunto tomando un trozo de berenjena y llevárselo a la boca. Había notado la cara de ilusión de ella.

La nombrada le regala esa sonrisa especial llena de emociones y alegrías —Pienso que mañana será un gran día— respondió aumentando su expresión de alegría. Tomo un trozo de atún y se lo comió, dando por terminada la 'charla'.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lejos de ahí, para ser exactos en la ciudad Sakai, un niño peli azul y una peliaqua más pequeña se encontraban sentados en uno de los lujosos sillones del la sala de estar, uno al lado del otro, con las caras bajas y sus manos en sus rodillas. Estaban desaminados pero no por eso iban a llorar.

Oye Kaito...— llamo de forma apagada la menor. Aun tenía su cabello sujetado en 2 coletas con los listones.

¿Hmm?—musito de igual forma.

¿Que nos hará tu madre?—

Pues a mí me castigara sin helado por todo un año— explico riéndose sin gracia —Y a ti te dirá algo como 'Eso no hacen las niñas comprometidas' y de seguro le dirá a tu papa lo que paso—

Y todo por culpa de Rin...— se quejo mientras miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que la madre de Kaito no haya salido del estudio donde estaban los gemelos y los padres de estos.

También de Len— imito a la menor —Ya se han tardado...— susurro para sí mismo.

¿Que estará pasando?—

Mi madre les estará contando nuestro escape a los padres de ellos, diciéndoles lo vergonzoso que es nuestro comportamiento y que eso no es digno— empezó a jugar con los botones de las mangas, parecía que estaba pensando de mas.

¿Y ellos como estarán?—

Conociéndolos... nos harán ver a mí y a ti como los culpables... después se harán los niños buenos y no tendrán ningún tipo de castigo— comento sonriendo de lado.

Tiene sentido ¿Recuerdas cuando rompieron la ventana de mi casa y te echaron la culpa?— lo miro con una leve sonrisa.

Oh si y que por poco mi madre me amenazo en desheredarme— rio un poco.

No te sorprendas si esta vez tu madre cumpla con esa amenaza— Ambos rieron cómplices.

"Tal vez... eso sea lo mejor" pensó Kaito mirando las decoraciones de porcelana que estaban en un estante cercano.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, se escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. De inmediato dirigieron su vista hacia donde provenía ese ruido: la puerta de estudio. Emergieron de ahí 2 adultos rubios, un hombre de ojos azules y una mujer de ojos ámbar, parecían molestos. Cerca de ellos, salieron los gemelos, tenían lagrimas en los ojos y parecían muy tristes, raro viniendo de ellos.

A Miku de dio escalofríos al ver a la madre de Kaito. Una mujer alta con un andar recto y muy refinado. Mirada fría de color verdoso. Cabello azul rey bien recogido y adornado con unos listones blancos. Un vestido impecable y recto de color grisáceo con detalles florales y relieves.

Dell— llamo frívolamente, pocos segundos después apareció un poco tenso.

¿Se le ofrece algo, Mi señora?— su voz sonaba precipitada, pero no nerviosa.

Acompaña a los Kagamine a la salida— ordeno mirando a los 2 pequeños que miraban todo con temor.

Sí, mi señora— se quedo esperando, debido a que parecía que la familia tenía algo que decir.

Lamentamos las molestias, Señora Shion— hablo el rubio adulto, quien vestía un elegante traje café.

No, la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo— Difirió seria la peli azul —Esta es mi casa, debí ser más atenta—

Aun así, lo sentimos— comento la rubia adulta, vestía un vestido azulado con lindos bordeados adherido a su delicado cuerpo —Les daremos a nuestros hijos una mejor educación— fulmino la mirada levente a su hijos tristes.

Después de unas cuantas palabras, finalmente la familia Kagamine salió, junto con el sirviente, fuera de la residencia. Pero antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta, los gemelos miraron hacia donde estaban Kaito y Miku, sus lágrimas desaparecieron y sonrieron con travesía.

Esos 2 nunca cambiaran.

El peli azul solo bufo y la peliaqua miro hacia otro lado un poco molesta.

Unos segundos en un total e incomodo silencio, la mujer se aproximo hacia ellos con un semblante serio. Cada paso que oía Miku le daba miedo. Kaito trataba de calmarse inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca de forma disimulada.

La mayor tomo asiento en un sillón individual estando frente los niños, Siempre teniendo su mirada fría.

Espero que, por lo menos, ustedes me cuenten sus motivos— Hablo de formo pausada.

Pues... por curiosidad— eso sonó más una pregunta que una afirmación.

¿Curiosidad? ¿Tenían curiosidad en perderse y estar en peligro?— Alzo una ceja, provocando de su hijo se quedara sin palabras.

N-no se refería eso— hablo la menor con un poco de miedo —Es que— "Rin y Len tuvieron la idea" —Pensábamos que sería una buena idea en explorar, p-por si acaso. A-además no nos pasó nada— recordó a cierta niña pelirosa.

Una dama tiene que ir acompañada de su tutor, no con sus amigos— Frunció mas el ceño hacia la menor —Eso no hacen las niñas comprometidas— hiso una señal a una sirvienta para que traiga el té —A pesar de esto— dio una pequeña pausa para que la sirvienta sirviera, a cada uno, una taza de té negro —no quiero cancelar el compromiso que tienen ustedes— bebió un poco del liquido humeante, ignorando la cara de desilusión de los menores —Así que no voy a decir nada a su padre, Señorita Hatsune. Lo que menos queremos, mi esposo y yo, es algún tipo de conflicto con el—

¿E-enserio?— pregunto insegura.

Tiene suerte que su padre este ocupado— tomo otro sorbo —Así será mas fácil en que no tenga sospechas— Dejo la taza en la mesita que se encontraba frente a ella.

G-gracias— se dispuso a tomar la taza que le habían servido.

No es necesario, además yo tuve en descuido de dejarlos solos— comento con seriedad.

Madre, ¿Que les pasaran a Len y a Rin?— se atrevió a preguntar el peli azul.

Sus padres les darán una educación mucho más estricta. No se sorprendan si ya no los ven por un largo tiempo— respondió como si nada, aun sin perder la seriedad que la distinguía.

Después de eso, se produjo un silencio incomodo para los menores.

¿Ahora qué?

Miku, aunque le costaba admitirlo, le daba miedo esa mujer y sin mencionar lo insistente que se volvía sobre el cómo comportarse y qué hacer cuando estaría casada con su hijo. Eso faltaba mucho, como 14 años, le resultaba molesto y demasiada presión para ella, que solo tenía 6.

Kaito no se quedaba atrás, pero no ponía resistencia o mencionaba lo que le molestaba. Es su madre después de todo, normal el conformarse con las decisiones de su progenitora. Un ejemplo, es que tanto su madre y su padre, deseaban que su hijo estudiara leyes, el pequeño no tuvo de otra y termino aceptando los deseos de los mayores. Entre semana, por las tardes, un tutor le enseñaba los conceptos básicos de la política y también sobre el 'invertir tus fortunas y recibiendo el triple'. Ciertamente el peli azul entendía rápido, siendo alagado por su tutor y sus padres.

Debería estar feliz por ser el orgullo de su familia ¿No?

En parte sí, pero por el otro lado el tenia interés por el arte, el crear maravillas en un simple lienzo, el expresar lo que siente con el pincel. Claro, sabe que sus padres se opondrían si se enterara de lo que le gustaría y gusta hacer.

En tiempos libres y sin que nadie lo supiera, tomaba los bolígrafos de su padre y algunas hojas de papel y dibujaba lo que viese primero: Un jarrón, una flor, una taza, y muchas cosas que veían en su vida cotidiana, para después romper y quemar sus obras y regresar los bolígrafos de su padre sin que se den cuenta sus progenitores.

Un plan perfecto, tomando en cuenta que estaban siempre ocupados.

La mujer se dispuso a irse, después de tomar su té, dejando a los menores solos.

Te dije que te diría que las "comprometidas" no hacen eso— Murmuro el peli azul conteniendo una risotada.

Pero no dijo nada de desheredarte o peor, que te prohíba comer helado— argumento la menor de la misma forma.

Bueno, al menos algo atine ¿No?—

Empezaron a reír levemente pero poco a poco la risa se apagaba, provocando así un silencio algo tenso pero no incomodo.

¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto de la nada Miku con voz apagada, viendo la taza casi llena notando que el liquido ya estaba frio.

No sé ¿Que quieres hacer? Si quieres, podemos jugar en el jardín— Propuso más animado — ¿O qué tal si comemos un poco de helado?—

No me refiero a eso— aclaro rápidamente —Me refiero a que haremos... en el futuro— Miro al mayor con tristeza en sus ojos.

Kaito tardo unos instantes en entender el significado de esa mirada y de las palabras de Miku. Su expresión se hizo melancólico —...No se— se limito a responder, no mentía, en verdad no sabía.

No me quiero casar y mucho menos contigo— lo dijo sin intención de ofender al mayor.

Yo tampoco me quiero casar con mi mejor amiga, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?— alzo la vista hacia el techo, tratando de pensar.

Sera difícil que nuestros padres desistan— imito al mayor creyendo que tendría alguna idea.

Eso lo sé...—

... No se me ocurre nada— Dejo de mirar el techo gracias a la molestia que sintió en su cuello.

Pues al menos que nuestros padres consigan mejores matrimonios para nosotros...—

No es mala idea, pero eso es algo muy difícil. Además prefiero casarme contigo que con un extraño—

Lo mismo digo...— Miro a la peliaqua por el rabillo del ojo —Pues solo hay 2 opciones: Casarnos o casarnos con algún desconocido. Veo muy difícil el librarnos de una boda— suspiro resignado.

Si ese es el caso, solo queda ser lo que nuestros padres quieren ¿No?— comento con una sonrisa triste.

Esposo y esposa...—

Si... esposo y esposa—

Al menos estaremos juntos. Podemos jugar todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?— Kaito se incorporo y miro sonriente a Miku.

¡Cierto! ¡Jugaríamos todo el día y seriamos los señores de una casa! ¡Haríamos todo lo que queremos!— Respondió contenta levantándose con energía.

¡Dormir hasta muy noche! ¡Dormiríamos siempre juntos! ¡Como en las pijamadas!— le ofreció su brazo como si fuera un caballero.

¡Comeríamos lo que quisiéramos! ¡Y no nos dirían nada!— acepto el gesto del mayor y abrazo su brazo.

¡No hacer la tarea!— empezó a caminar como una pareja alrededor del sillón que estaban sentados anterior mente.

¡No es tal malo, seré la esposa de mi mejor amigo!— empezó a reír contenta.

¡Estar comprometidos no es malo!— empezaron a bailar un pequeño vals, aunque un poco inexpertos — ¡Es estar juntos! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?—

¡En nada! ¡Seremos felices!—

Fueron, aun bailando, a las escaleras y subieron unos cuantos escalones — ¡Hay que practicar!— propuso el peli azul — ¡Nuestra boda tiene que ser perfecta!—

Miku fingió sostener un ramo de flores en una mano mientras que la otra sostenía el brazo de Kaito.

Imaginaron que las escaleras eran la salida de la iglesia. El mayor vestido y la menor vertidos con un frac y un vestido de novia respectivamente. También imaginaron como les lanzaban granos de arroz y le gritaban bendiciones.

A la una— empezó el peli azul.

A las dos— luego la peliaqua

¡A las tres!— dijeron al unisonó.

Tan Tan Tanran Tan tan Taran— tarareo Kaito la típica canción de bodas y empezaron a descender con gracia acorde al ritmo de la improvisada melodía.

Miku solo podía reír, le resultaba divertido las acciones del peli azul, pero algo se le vino a la mente —Oye Kaito— llamo dejando de reír.

¿Qué es lo pasa, mi querida futura esposa?— pregunto con un drama, intencionalmente, mal actuado. Ya habían bajado por completo las escaleras.

¿Mañana vamos a visitar a Lukana?— pregunto con un mal disimulado desinterés. Pensó en la pelirosada cuando se imagino a esta en su, muy futura, boda ¿Como seria? ¿Estaría lanzándoles Arroz y dando las 'Que la felicidad este de su lado'? ¿O trepándose al techo del sagrado edificio?

Mmm dudo que podamos— respondió algo melancólico —No creo que podamos salir así como así después de lo que paso— argumento mientras se ponía enfrente de la menor.

Eso es cierto...— su voz sonaba muy apagada y sin ánimo.

Al ver esto, Kaito se le ocurrió una idea para animar a Miku — ¿Qué te parece si los invitamos a nuestra boda?— propuso más animado.

¡Eso es lo que pensaba!— exclamo contenta — ¡Hay que empezar a hacer nuestra lista de invitados!—

¡Buena idea! Espera, voy por un bolígrafo y por una hoja— Fue hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el estudio, la abrió, entro, y salió con los objetos ya antes mencionados —Tenemos que hacer la lista— Fue hacia la mesita de la sala y se sentó en el suelo —Empecemos, ¿A quién quieres invitar?— Pregunto poniendo a hoja en el mueble y tomando el bolígrafo preparado para escribir.

La menor se sentó a su lado y con una sonrisa soñadora dijo —Lukana— después menciono a los gemelos, a Haku, su padre y los amigos de la pelirosada.

Oye te falto nombrar a Gakupo— comento el mayor.

Ah, sí. También a él— Hablo distraída y restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano, aunque, por un momento el peli azul sintió molestia en las palabras de Miku.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tres de la tarde, mansión Megurine...

Llegamos— se escucho una voz masculina por la entrada principal, venía acompañado de 2 hermosas mujeres, una mas mayor que la otra y con rasgos muy similares; cabello rosado, por ejemplo.

... No hubo respuesta.

Traemos dulces~— hablo melodiosamente la mujer mayor alzando su brazo para mostrar una bolsa.

¡Hola mama! ¡Hola papa! ¡Hola Kasumi! ¿Cómo les fue?— Ante los ojos de los nombrados apareció, ni idea como, la pequeña Lukana con esa deslumbrante sonrisa... aun que en el fondo se notaba cierto interés.

Hola, ¿fue un buen viaje?— pregunto maliciosamente Lily, mirando de forma disimulada la bolsa de lo que parecía eran caramelos... Al igual que Lukana, ni idea donde salió.

Buenas tardes Señores Megurine, Señorita Kasumi— saludo educadamente Gakupo. Tenía que mostrar su caballerosidad y educación ante su cuñada y sus suegr- digo, digo ante la familia de la pelirosada... Sí, eso.

¿No hubo ningún problema?— pregunto con inocencia Gumi, apareciendo detrás de su primo. Parecía la única que tenía buenas intenciones... ¿o no?

Adorables ángeles pero con traviesas intenciones en sus mentes.

Buenas, mis señores— se presento Miriam con el tono usual: serio pero amable —¿Les gustaría algo de comer?— pregunto mientras tomaba el abrigo del hombre y los elegantes sombreros de las damas.

No gracias Miriam— respondió Elise con su usual tono de amabilidad sincera —Ya comimos mi esposo y yo—

A mi si me gustaría— afirmo Kasumi notando la interrogante mirada de Lukana —Algo ligero por favor—

¿Le parecería una ensalada?— propuso la sirvienta mientras ponía el abrigo en el perchero cercano.

Si está bien— La mirada de su hermana le empezaba a molestar y preocupar a la vez, así que devolvió la mirada con el significado de '¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?'

La menor le respondió con sus ojos 'Algo ocultas'

'¿Que oculto?'

'Luego hablamos' desvió su mirada y se abalanzo hacia sus padres — ¡Me alegro que volvieran! Los extrañe— con sus pequeños brazos, trataba de abrazar a sus progenitores.

Oh Lukana— se limito a decir Yusuke aceptando el gesto —Pero si estas con tus amigos—

Que por cierto, quieren dulces— comento divertida Elise al ver la cara de Lily en la bolsa que aun tenía en la mano. Así que sin temor lanzo dicho objeto hacia la rubia y esta, con habilidad y seguridad, lo atrapo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

¿Eh? ¡Yo también quiero!— rompió el abrazo y fue detrás de Lily junto con Gumi — ¡No escapes!— Grito al ver como esa ladrona se escapaba con ese tesoro: dulces.

Los mayores se echaron a reír, incluida Miriam, hasta el pelimorado. Pero la sirvienta no se quedo por mucho tiempo por que se dirigió a la cocina.

Hola Gakupo— saludo Kasumi con una leve sonrisa.

Kasumi, ¿Como estas?— saludo cortésmente, aunque en sus ojos se veía la confianza.

Muy bien y ahora más al ver lo que le regalaste a mi hermana— respondió en un susurro para que no escucharan sus padres con una sonrisa cómplice, provocando un sonrojo al joven.

¿C-como lo supiste?— tartamudeo sorprendido.

Bueno, Lukana no usa collares— explicaba asiéndole una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera —Ni siquiera los que yo o mi madre le regalamos— El pelimorado empezó a seguirla con pasos torpes debido al nerviosismo —Nunca había visto ese collar, así que pensé que tu se lo habías dado, y vaya que no me equivoque— rio un poco —El que lo esté usando significa que tiene algún motivo, ¿No?—

Le juro que no es lo que piensa— ataco débil, tratando de sonar seguro.

En respuesta, Kasumi alza una ceja — ¿Y supuestamente que es lo que pienso?— sonríe viendo lo mal actor que puede llegar ser el menor.

E-en que en forma indirecta le pedí matrimonio— Kasumi de detuvo ocasionando que el pelimorado también se detuviera.

¿Eh? ¿No le pediste matrimonio?— pregunto fingiendo sorprenderse — ¿Por qué? Se verían tan lindos juntos—aseguro mirándole ala cara.

¿D-de verdad?— sus ojos se le iluminaron.

Claro. Además, eres el único digno para mi hermana. No cualquiera tiene mi aprobación— comento guiñando el ojo y expandiendo su sonrisa —Te pedí que me siguieras para pedirte algo— cambio de tema al igual que su mirada y su voz, esta vez expresaba seriedad.

¿Qué pasa?— la confusión y la curiosidad se hacían presentes en su rostro, era raro que Kasumi le pidiese algo.

Cuida a Lukana ¿Si?— pidió amablemente y cambiando su semblante a uno mas cálido —Eres el único que puedo pedir algo así—

Claro que lo hare— aseguro al instante y sin dudar el pelimorado.

Gracias Gakupo. Ahora si me disculpas me iré a comer— Se empezó a alejar dirigiéndose al comedor —Sera mejor que vayas con ellas antes que haya una guerra de caramelos— pidió divertida viendo por su hombro a nombrado y a las niñas tratando de obtener la bolsa como si de oro se tratase.

Está bien. Buen provecho— se despidió y fue con las demás tratando de controlarlas.

El matrimonio Megurine veía divertidos él como Lukana tiraba de un brazo y Gumi del otro de la pobre rubia, que sostenía entre sus dientes el nudo de la bolsa. Rieron aun mas cuando Gakupo tomaba del hombro de su prima rogándole que parase y está haciendo caso omiso.

Sep, Yusuke y Elise amaban cuando los niños jugaban sin restricciones y reían sin contenerse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ocho de la noche, Ciudad Sakai, Residencia Shion.

Una mucama deshacía las dos coletas que tenia la pequeña Miku. Estaban en una habitación de huéspedes, la Menor estaba sentada frente el tocador y la sirvienta de pie detrás de ella. Cuando quito ambos listones, al ver que estaban deshilados en algunas partes, decidió desecharlos al cesto de basura.

¡No!— grito la menor, al ver por el espejo del tocador las intenciones de la señora, logrando detenerla. Pero al notar su comportamiento empezó a tranquilizarse —Digo... por favor, no los tire— pidió amablemente —son un regalo de una amiga.

Entiendo señorita— Con la cara aun sorprendida, guardo los listones en un cajón del tocador.

Después de ayudarle en ponerse la pijama, que solamente era un camisón blanco, y cepillarle su cabello, la sirvienta la arropo con las elegantes y caras sabanas hasta las orejas.

Que tenga buenas noches, señorita— Ya se disponía a irse, todas las velas se encontraban apagadas, como único medio de iluminación tenía un candelabro — ¿Se le ofrece algo más?— pregunto ya estando en la puerta.

No, nada, gracias— respondió la menor cerrando los ojos. La sirvienta salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando se escucharon unos pequeños golpes. Como si nada, Miku abrió los ojos en par en par y se levantó con energía para ir a abrir la puerta.

¿Pijamada?— pregunto el peli azul al momento de ver a la menor. Tenía una almohada en el brazo y miraba a la peliaqua con un tierno puchero.

Pijamada será— aseguró dejando entrar a Kaito que este de inmediato lanzó su almohada a la cama de dos plazas y se lanzó de lleno a este. Su pijama consistía en una camisa de botones grandes de color azul oscuro y un pantalón holgado del mismo color.

¿Tu madre no se enterará?— pregunto un poco preocupada la menor al momento de rodear la cama y acostarse junto con Kaito.

No tiene por qué enterarse— aseguró mientras acomodaba las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos —En la madrugada me iré a mi habitación, no te preocupes. Recuerda que hacíamos esto cada vez que podíamos—

Tienes razón. Aunque sería genial si Len y Rin estuvieran aquí ¿No crees?— comentó abrazando la almohada que había traído el mayor.

Sí, pero por lo que dijo mi madre, será muy difícil que eso pase— habló en un tono triste y cansado sintiendo el Morfeo invadir su cuerpo.

Tienes razón— empezó a bostezar sintiendo sus párpados cada vez más pesados —Pero aun así sería divertido—

Cierto... Solo queda esperar para ver si es cierto lo que dijo—

Ojala que no pase, después de todo somos sus amigos—

Si, a pesar de los problemas que nos meten— comentó entre dientes el mayor.

¿Recuerdas cuando destruyeron la cena de aquella fiesta?— pregunto Miku con una sonrisa perezosa.

Oh si, cuando querían tirar del mantel de la mesa donde estaba la comida— recordó divertido.

Porque creían que podían quitarla sin tirar los platillos— completo la oración.

Bueno, al menos no tiraron la ensalada...— murmuró con cierta molestia ¿Por qué tiraron la carne y no la ensalada?

Eso fue porque estaba en otra mesa junto con las salsas—

Y con el puré— completo cómplice

Empezaron a reír de buena gana por ese recuerdo. Se quedaron callados por un rato para luego hablar de otras trivialidades.

Buenas noches—

Buenas noches—

Quedaron totalmente dormidos, la aventura que habían vivido les resultó de cierta forma agotador tanto física y mentalmente. Aunque, a pesar de las consecuencias, no se sintieron que deban arrepentirse, hasta debían agradecer las curiosidades de los gemelos Kagamine por insistir en ir a ese lugar.

Esto pasaba cada vez que Miku tenía que quedarse a dormir con los Shion o también pasaba que Kaito se quedará a dormir con los Hatsune, unos de ellos se escabullía y se quedaba en la habitación del otro para dormir juntos o en caso de no tener sueño empezaban a jugar a las guerras de almohadas y a platicar hasta que el sueño los vence. Para luego, el que entro a la habitación se despierte en la madrugada y se vaya a su respectiva habitación y nuevamente dormir para que no se dieran cuenta los mayores.

Hasta ahora no habían dado cuenta ¿Por qué han de hacerlo ahora?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

9 de la Noche, Mansión Megurine...

Después de jugar por un rato más, Gakupo, Lily y Gumi se tuvieron que ir. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fueron, diciendo que podrían venir mañana temprano para seguir jugando.

Eso tenía emocionada a Lukana, pero ahora tenía algo en su mente: Una duda y solo su hermana podía aclararle. Ahora se encontraba caminando a la habitación de ella. Aún tenía su vestido y no la camisa larga que normalmente utilizaba para dormir, debido a que acostumbraba a dormirse a las 11.

No sólo el tener sus amigos -Tanto los viejos y los nuevos- el día de mañana le alegraba enormemente, sino que también sus padres no tendrían algún pendiente en la ciudad, es decir, que estarían en casa todo el día, algo muy raro.

Ahora para que su día perfecto salga como tal, tiene que saber y asegurarse de las intenciones de su hermana. Por un momento pensaba que estaba exagerando o algo parecido... pero si se trata de Kasumi es distinto.

Una niña de 8 años no le tomaría tanta importancia, pero desde muy joven se le inculco el ser analítica y observadora. El que más le enseñó fue su padre y su ya nombrada hermana.

Su padre: en los negocios, aunque le enseñaba pausadamente y sin ningún tipo de prisa. A la menor no me molestaba, de hecho le resultaba interesante: ¿Cómo saber si algún contrato es bueno o malo? o ¿Cómo tener éxito con solo hablar y convencer a las personas?

Kasumi: en enfrentarse al enemigo, aquí si era riguroso pero no tan cansado, Hasta de cierta forma, era adictivo el moverse y ejercitarse, llegando a considerarlo como un recesó en vez de un tipo de enseñanza.

La pequeña ya se encontraba frente a la puerta. Golpeó levemente —Kasumi, soy yo ¿Puedo entrar?—

Claro, pasa— respondió amable y contenta. La menor entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía un libro — ¿Qué pasó?— pregunto dejando el libro y mirar a su hermana.

Quiero preguntarte algo— hablo neutral mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cerca de la mayor de tal manera que la mirase directamente.

¿Qué pasa?... ¡Oh! ¿Es sobre Gakupo?— pregunto con una ceja alzada y sonriendo divertida.

No, lo que te quería... espera ¡¿Qué?!— se vio muy alarmada de repente.

Sí, sobre Gakupo. No soy tonta, ese collar te lo dio él— aseguró empezando a disfrutar el molestar a la menor.

Lukana bajo la mirada para encontrarse con su preciada joyería colgando de su cuello. De inmediato guardo el collar debajo de sus ropas —N—no sé de que hablas— Tartamudeo sonrojada y nerviosa.

En respuesta, la mayor la miro con cara de 'A mí no me engañas'

... Bueno, tal vez. Pero fue un regalo de amigos— refuto no muy convincente.

¿Amigos?—

¡Si, amigos!— exclamó molesta aún con el rojo en sus mejillas provocando una carcajada a su hermana — ¡Y eso no era lo que te quería preguntar!—

¿Y entonces...?—

¿A dónde fuiste?— preguntó sería.

A la ciudad— respondió con simpleza.

¡Eso ya lo sé! Más bien, ¿A que fuiste? Tía Miriam me dijo que para enviar una carta— refuto de inmediato.

Pues a eso fui ¿Qué más quieres que diga?—

¿A quién? ¿Por qué?—

Oh, ahora pareces la hermana mayor— trato de cambiar el tema —Yo debería hacerte preguntas sobre Gakupo— parece que su plan estaba funcionando, la menor volvio a tener el color rojo en sus mejillas.

¡¿Y-y eso por qué?!—

¿Acaso lo tengo que decir? por mi encantada— río levemente.

N-no lo digas—

Bien, entonces...—

¡Eso no tiene que ver!— interrumpió aún como un tomate.

Claro que si. Yo soy la hermana mayor, por lo tanto, yo debería estarte preguntando por qué me preocupas y quiero cuidarte— concluyó la mayor sonriendo amablemente.

T-tu también me preocupas y por eso quiero cuidarte— declaró la menor inflando los cachetes.

Pero, la diferencia es que yo sé lo que hago porque soy una adulta y tú una menor— argumento de inmediato.

Eso molesto un poco a Lukana —No eres tan adulta como mamá— "Ojala que no me oiga" pensó.

Pero más que tu—

¡Agh! ¡Olvídalo!— se levantó del suelo bastante molesta y saliendo de la habitación con un sonoro portazo.

...Perdón— fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer después de estar unos minutos en silencio mirando la puerta —No quiero que lo entiendas— completo triste disponiéndose a levantarse y apagar las velas para después acostarse en su cama dándole igual que no tenia puesta su ropa para dormir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¿Escuchaste?— pregunto el hombre leyendo un libro —parece que se pelearon—

Ya verás que se las arreglaran mañana— argumento su mujer que estaba concentrada en su bordado.

Tienes razón—

El matrimonio Megurine estaba en el salón, logrando escuchar el fuerte ruido de una puerta cerrándose y a su hija pequeña dando pequeños bufidos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cierta nombrada estaba en su habitación desvistiéndose y poniéndose su pijama con movimientos enérgicos y fuertes.

No soy tan niña— murmuró entre dientes —Y ella no es tan grande—

Apago las velas y se tapó con las sábanas hasta las orejas en su enorme cama —Me preocupo por ella y me dice tonterías de Gakupo y de mi— Recordó el collar y lo tomo de la mesita de noche en donde lo había dejado mientras se cambiaba.

¿Se nota mucho?... ¿Se nota que me gusta?— se pregunto sentándose y poniéndose la joyería — ¿Yo le gusto?— un lindo rosado adorno sus mejillas y sonreía mirando la concha rosada **(N.A: OK, eso sonó mal a mi punto de vista)** —Sería lindo si él me lo dijera... Espera ¡¿Y si yo se lo digo?!— un brillo en sus ojos llenas de determinación se hicieron presentes —¡Ya sé que haré mañana!— De nuevo se recostó y se tapó —Le diré... lo que siento— fue lo último que dijo cerrando sus ojos y en pocos segundos quedándose dormida.

Ahora tenía otra buena razón para desear que fuera mañana...

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

...

_**OK, no tengo ni la más **** idea de cómo fue que me inspire para escribir este capítulo lleno de... *Hace mueca de asco* de [LukaXGakupo] y de [MikuXKaito] *Contiene las ganas de vomitar* y para ser honesta... no se si quiera saberlo :/**_

_**Bueno, ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bonito? ¿Feo? ¿Sensual? A mí me pareció una mier... bueno, a mi no me gustó (Las razones son muy evidentes XD)**_

_**Cambiando de tema: FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN. Espero que se lo hayan pasado con sus parejas, familia, amigos y 'amiguitos' (el que entendió es un loquillo XD) Yo lo pase de maravilla: P (No mal piensen XP) Chocolates, flores, cartas y blah blah**_

_**Bueno, ahora a contestar algunos sensuales Reviews :3**_

_**FanRubius.-**____Bueno, te perdono que no hayas dejado review sólo porque me das mi exquisita droga XP y creo que en este capítulo (y en los próximos) odiaras más a la madre de Kaito XD_

_**Seven Minds (Guest).-**____¿Te gustó? me alagas -w- ¿Se nota lo novata que soy? (lamento los errores u.u)_

_**Fate-Escarlata.-**____Amm esperaste más de un mes (Muchísimo más) Lamento la demora ¡Amo esta droga! xp PD: Feliz Año (atrasado por mi parte) igual -3-_

_**Eigh8.-**____Luka____es siempre Kawaii (? ¡No esperes más! ¡Aquí está! XD_

_**Miku 3.- **__¿E-en verdad te encanto? o/o me harás sonrojar ¿En verdad eso es nuevo? no lo he visto pero me imagine que más autores habrás hecho algo parecido en esas referencias xp PD: No soy mala, solo una floja que tiene escuela y trabajo ;w; y la continuaré nun._

_**Alexby (Guest).-**____¡¿En verdad lo has leído tanto?! ¡¿No te aburrió?! o.o ¡Aquí el capítulo! XD_

_**OK, ahora iré con las malas noticias:**_

_**Al parecer, sufro de varias enfermedades las cuales son...**_

_**1. Fangirlismo Lukanesco Cronico: este trastorno se puede controlar si veo canciones, dibujos, fics, Hent... bueno, entre otras cosas de Luka n.n**_

_**2. Frojeritis Crónico: esta enfermedad me impide moverme por largos periodos de sueño de 6 a 12 horas :/ ... no tiene cura u.u**_

_** sin Reviews: esta enfermedad en mortal... entró en un estado de locura si no recibo la cantidad adecuada de Reviews y podría provocar mi muerte (de creatividad XD) pero... hay un antídoto ¡Ustedes pueden ayudarme! ¡Con sólo dejarme una opinión sobre de que les pareció este capítulo! ¡Sólo eso! :3**_

_**Bueno, ahora me despido.**_

_**CHAOOOO *3***_


End file.
